Szablon:News/archiwum8
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Kwiecień *21 powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz z Lazio :Claudio Ranieri powołał 21 piłkarzy na jutrzejszy rewanżowy mecz z Lazio, zaplanowany w ramach turnieju Coppa Italia. Dzisiejszego ranka piłkarze Juventusu wzięli udział w sesji treningowej, po której trener zespołu wybrał tych, którzy jutro mogą dostać swoją szansę. Poranne ćwiczenia w Vinovo rozpoczęły się niemiłą niespodzianką. Urazu mięśni doznał Giorgio Chiellini, wskutek czego obrońca nie zagra ani w meczu z Lazio, ani w nadchodzącym ligowym z Regginą. Zastąpić ma go młody Lorenzo Ariaudo, którego Ranieri powołał już na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Nieobecni będą za to jednak Amauri, Zebina, Ekdal, Sissoko i Salihamidzić. Na liście powołanych pojawili się za to Manninger i Cristiano Zanetti. Do składu wracają zawieszeni za kartki Marchisio i Camoranesi. Mecz poprowadzi sędzia Nicola Rizzoli z Bologni. Jego asystentami na liniach będą Nicola Andrea Nicoletti i Roberto Romagnoli. Sędzią technicznym będzie Andrea Romeo. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz. :1 Buffon, 4 Mellberg, 6 Zanetti, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Knezevic, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 41 Ariaudo 120px|right *Oficjalnie: negocjacje w sprawie Cannavaro! :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że prowadzi negocjacje w sprawie sprowadzenia do Turynu Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu). Oświadczenie takie pojawiło się już na oficjalnej stronie internetowej klubu. "Oficjalnie" zaczęło być od momentu, w którym Claudio Ranieri usiadł przed dziennikarskimi mikrofonami w trakcie dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej, zorganizowanej z okazji jutrzejszego meczu z Lazio. Zapytany o pogłoski dotyczące Cannavaro Ranieri powiedział wprost: Władze klubu poinformowały mnie, że istnieje możliwość sprowadzenia z powrotem Fabio Cannavaro a ja dałem im swoje błogosławieństwo w tym temacie. Teraz przed nimi rozmowy z samym Fabio. Strategia Juventusu jest jasna: młodzi, doświadczeni i ci za darmo. Cannavaro jest kapitanem drużyny narodowej a jego kontrakt wygasa z końcem czerwca. Nie mogliśmy przegapić takiej okazji. Zgodnie z przepisami FIFA Juventus poinformował władze Realu Madryt o swoich zamiarach negocjacji z Cannavaro dotyczących warunków kontraktu, jaki zamierza lada chwila przedstawić piłkarzowi. *Kolejny trening ekipy Ranieriego :Wczorajszy trening również rozpoczął się od pracy w trakcie opadów deszczu. Piłkarze, z wyłączeniem Sissoko i Salihamidzića, wybiegli na murawę boiska i ćwiczyli całą grupą. Oddzielnie trenowali tylko Ekdal i Zebina. W rozgrzewce wzięli udział Nedved i Trezeguet, którzy potem opuścili boisko, jeszcze przez gierką wewnętrzną. Niestety obaj ze względu na urazy - Czech poczuł ból w kolanie, Francuz ból mięśni - w związku z czym też obaj udali się na salę gimnastyczną i tam dokończyli ćwiczenia. Zarówno jeden, jak i drugi, będą mogli zagrać jutro z Lazio. Mini-mecz rozgrywany był na małym boisku. Wziął w nim udział Iago oraz Silvestri - młody obrońca Primavery. 120px|right *Agent Cannavaro odsłania szczegóły! :Jeśli ktoś ma nadzieję, że informacje dotyczące powrotu Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu) do Juventusu to tylko czcze plotki, musi zweryfikować swoje podejście do tej sprawy. Wszystko potwierdził agent piłkarza, do tego odsłonił nowe szczegóły całego tematu. Reprezentujący interesy Cannavaro Gaetano Fedele powiedział: W tym tygodniu wiele się okaże w tej sprawie. Ponieważ brakuje praktycznie brakuje tylko oficjalnej informacji o porozumieniu klubu z piłkarzem, Fedele dodał: Fabio w ciągu najbliższych godzin podejmie decyzję co do swojej przyszłości. To prawda, że Juventus jest w stałym kontakcie z Realem i wierzę, że lada chwila sprawa znajdzie swój finał. Negocjacje są w optymalnej fazie, wszystkie informacje są prawdziwe, dlatego też i szefowie Juventusu nie muszą chyba już niczego ukrywać. Co w związku z tym z zainteresowaniem ze strony Napoli? Zainteresowanie Juventusu na pewno cieszy - tłumaczy agent Cannavaro. Jasne jest, że wobec możliwości powrotu do Italii Fabio nie może pozostać obojętny. On chce kontynuować swoją karierę w wielkim klubie - od zawsze właśnie to było jego przeznaczeniem. To dla niego najważniejsze. Napoli? To było niczym pewna telenowela, która już się skończyła. A może sprecyzujmy: nigdy się nie zaczęła. Fabio powiedział o swoich pomysłach kilka razy, ale prezydent tego klubu dał do zrozumienia, że piłkarze, którzy przekroczyli już pewien wiek, nie będą wchodzić w skład jego projektu. Prawdopodobnie więc Napoli ma jakiś projekt długoterminowy, podczas gdy Juventus potrzebuje doraźnych wzmocnień, piłkarzy solidnych, doświadczonych, twardych, a takim właśnie jest Fabio. Juventus złożył nam bardzo ciekawą propozycję współpracy, którą teraz rozważa piłkarz. Zaproponowali rozwiązanie, jakiego Fabio szukał właśnie na zakończenie swojej kariery piłkarskiej. Propozycją tą jest nie tylko gra przynajmniej przez rok, ale i stanowisko kierownicze w przyszłości. Jeśli o tym mówimy, to negocjacje w tej konkretnej sprawie są rzecz jasna w początkowej fazie - tłumaczy Fedele. Powtarzam jednak: abstrahując już od tego, że propozycja została złożona przez tak wielki i ważny klub, Fabio stoi przed możliwością zakończenia swojej kariery piłkarskiej w piękny sposób. Może wygrać Champions League, co jest ważne z punktu widzenia jego kariery. Na koniec kwestia warunków zatrudnienia. Cannavaro będzie zarabiał w Juve najpewniej mniej, niż obecnie w Realu. Na razie nie mówimy o konkretnych cyfrach, ponieważ negocjacje nie są jeszcze rozłożone na takie szczegóły. Owszem, mówiło się o redukcji wynagrodzenia piłkarza, ale wyszło to od samego Fabio, co zostało przychylnie przyjęte przez klub. Tak czy inaczej, oferta Juventusu jest bardzo ważna i fascynująca. Jak będzie - zobaczymy. Ten tydzień będzie decydujący. *Buffon: Nie mamy się z czego cieszyć! :Bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon (na zdjęciu), przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że trochę zagalopował się w odczuciach po ostatnim meczu z Interem. Zdaniem Gigiego remis z ekipą Nerazzurrich wcale nie jest aż takim sukcesem. Buffon przyznał ostatnio: Po meczu byłem faktycznie zadowolony, ale po pewnym czasie uświadomiłem sobie: człowieku, ty cieszysz się z remisu?! Bramkarz Starej Damy wydaje się dosyć trzeźwo patrzeć na sytuację w klubie. Żeby zasypać przepaść dzielącą nas od Interu, bez wątpienia potrzeba nam wzmocnień, sprowadzenia piłkarzy klasy międzynarodowej. Na temat swojego rzekomego transferu powiedział natomiast: Ciągle mówi się o mojej wyprowadzce, podczas gdy ja sam nic o niej nie wiem. Niech sprawę oceni najpierw szefostwo klubu. Póki co mamy o czym myśleć: nie chcemy zaprzepaścić ośmiu miesięcy ciężkiej pracy. Jeśli ten sezon skończymy na trzecim miejscu w lidze i bez Coppa Italia w ręku, nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek powody do zadowolenia. 120px|right *Bianconeri wrócili do pracy :Kilka godzin po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego w meczu z Interem piłkarze Ranieriego wrócili do pracy. Już w środę czeka ich kolejny mecz o fundamentalnym znaczeniu - Bianconeri zagrają rewanżowy mecz Lazio. Stawką jest finał Coppa Italia. W pierwszym meczu w Rzymie Juventus przegrał 1:2. Straty są do odrobienia i w środę piłkarze Starej Damy będą chcieli tego dokonać. Mecz z Interem nie przyniósł żadnych kontuzji w ekipie Ranieriego. Wczoraj rano na trening stawiła się prawie cała grupa, wyłączając Sissoko i Salihamidzića. Praca odbywała się w rzęsistym deszczu, który padał przez cały czas sesji treningowej. Ci z piłkarzy, którzy grali z Interem, realizowali nieco lżejszy plan ćwiczeń niż pozostali, opierający się na pracy na boisku i sali gimnastycznej. Reszta pracowała z normalnym obciążeniem. Przed meczem z Lazio w grafiku Juve widnieją jeszcze dwie poranne sesje treningowe: dzisiaj i jutro. *Grygera: Czułem, że strzelę :Zdenek Grygera zwykle strzela bramki Genoi, jednak tydzień temu ta sztuka się nie udało, ale czeski obrońca poprawił się w następnej kolejce, zdobywając bramkę przeciwko Interowi, która zapewniła Juve remis. Dziś czułem, że strzelę bramkę - przyznał zawodnik po meczu. Swoją okazję miałem również w pierwszej połowie, ale minimalnie spudłowałem. Oczywiście jestem szczęśliwy z bramki, dzięki której zremisowaliśmy, nawet jeśli nie zmieni to sytuacji w tabeli. W pierwszej połowie zagraliśmy lepiej niż w drugiej, kiedy zostaliśmy ukarani za jeden popełniony błąd, ale byliśmy na tyle sprytni, że pomimo braku jednego zawodnika udało się nam doprowadzić do remisu. 120px|right *Ranieri: Nie poddaliśmy się :Bramka zdobyta w doliczonym czasie gry przez drużynę bez jednego zawodnika to dowód na determinację drużyny, z czego dumny jest Claudio Ranieri po meczu z Interem. Po bramce dla Interu i czerwonej kartce dla Tiago drużyna nie poddała się i do samego końca próbowała odrobić straty i wygrać. Zasłużyliśmy na gola, którego zdobył głową Grygera. Za nami dwa pechowe mecze i jestem zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki drużyna zareagowała. Zagraliśmy dobrą pierwszą połowę, a wiele problemów przeciwnikowi sprawiliśmy naszym ustawieniem 4-4-2, szczególnie groźni byliśmy na skrzydłach. Możliwe, że jesteśmy mało precyzyjni w wykańczaniu akcji, ale poważnie zagroziliśmy Interowi. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć o Lazio, bo bardzo chcemy awansować do finału Pucharu Włoch. *Legrottaglie: Kluczowe nastawienie :Nie udało się wygrać z Interem, ale bramka Grygery w doliczonym czasie gry uchroniła Bianconerich przed porażką, która szczególnie odbiłaby się na morale. Osiągnięty remis podkreślił po raz kolejny waleczny charakter drużyny, a po końcowym gwizdku właśnie ten aspekt podkreślił Nicola Legrottaglie. To remis, który pomoże naszemu morale. Czuć było prawdziwego ducha walki na murawie i chcielibyśmy powtórzyć to nastawienie w następnych spotkaniach, aż do końca sezonu. Wciąż chcemy zdobyć więcej punktów w Serie A niż miało to miejsce rok temu, dlatego czeka nas ciężka praca, ale wierzymy, że osiągniemy nasz cel. Balotelli? Nie podobało mi się jego zachowanie na boisku, dwukrotnie odkopywał piłkę po gwizdku, choć myślę, że może zostać prawdziwą gwiazdą, jeśli powstrzyma się od takich reakcji. 120px|right *Juventus - Inter 1-1 (0-0) :Bianconeri zremisowali w dzisiejszym spotkaniu na Stadio Olimpico 1-1, bramki zdobyli Mario Balotelli oraz Zdenek Grygera. Pierwszy wynik spotkania mógł otworzyć w 10 minucie Balotelli, ale jego strzał najpierw sparował Buffon, a piłkę z linii bramkowej w ostatniej chwili wybił Tiago. W 30 minucie po wrzutce w pole karne piłka spadła pod nogi niepilnowanego Zdenka Grygery, ale Czech z kilku metrów uderzył nad poprzeczką. Chwilę później w jeszcze lepszej okazji po podaniu Del Piero znalazł się Marchionni, ale pomocnika Juve zatrzymał Julio Cesar. Po żywych i ciekawych pierwszych 45 minutach utrzymuje się remis. Dużo lepiej drugą połowę rozpoczęli zawodnicy Interu, w 50 minucie bardzo mocny strzał oddał Dejan Stankovic, siedem minut później po rzucie wolnym głową uderzał Zlatan Ibrahimovic, ale pewnie w bramce interweniował Buffon. W 62 minucie swojej okazji nie wykorzystał Muntari, ale już dwie minuty później jego kontrę znakomicie wykończył Balotelli, pokonując bezradnego Gigiego. Dosyć szybko odpowiedzieć mógł Del Piero, ale jego uderzenie z pola karnego zablokowali obrońcy. Goście z Mediolanu bezbłędnie wykorzystywali 1-bramkową przewagę, długo utrzymując się przy piłce. Na 15 minut przed końcem sfrustrowany Portugalczyk Tiago za dwa z rzędu bezsensowne faule został wyrzucony przez pana Farinę z boiska. W samej końcówce wprowadzony minutę wcześniej Julio Cruz był bliski pokonania po raz drugi w tym meczu Buffona, ale wszystkich zaskoczył chwilę później Zdenek Grygera, który po dośrodkowaniu Giovinco z rzutu rożnego wpakował piłkę do bramki Julio Cesara. Chwilę później rozległ się gwizdek kończący spotkanie. (Więcej). :Juventus - Inter 1-1 (0-0) :bramki: 91' Grygera - 64' Balotelli :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro (63' De Ceglie) - Marchionni (74' Trezeguet), Tiago, Poulsen, Nedved - Del Piero (80, Giovinco), Iaquinta :Inter: Cesar - Zanetti, Cordoba, Samuel, Chivu - Figo (87' Julio Cruz), Muntari (78' Burdisso), Cambiasso, Stankovic - Balotelli (77' Vieira), Ibrahimovic :żółte kartki: 36' Legrottaglie, 53' Poulsen - 3' Figo, 68' Balotelli :czerwona kartka: 76' Tiago *Del Piero: zmęczeni Genoą :Przygnębiony, niepocieszony, z pewnością zdenerwowany. Tak można określić nastrój, w jakim znajduje się po meczu z Genoą kapitan Juventusu, Alex Del Piero (na zdjęciu), chociaż zapewne nie on jeden. "Zmęczenie dało nam o sobie znać, a ta porażka strasznie nas zraniła, biorąc dodatkowo pod uwagę remis Interu w obliczu walki o scudetto. Zraniła nas także pod takim względem, iż w tym momencie rozpływają się niemal całkowicie nasze marzenia. Teraz rozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem będzie obejrzeć się za siebie, choć jest to jednocześnie bardzo smutne, pamiętając, że do tej pory patrzeliśmy zawsze przed siebie i śledziliśmy poczynania tych, do których czegoś nam wciąż brakowało." Nie da się ukryć, że należałoby przyznać rację takim przemyśleniom, a rozciągają się one także na bardziej generalny dyskurs: "W ciągu ostatnich 3 lat doszło do wielu istotnych zmian w naszych szeregach. Koniec końców, takie rzeczy zawsze odbijają się na funkcjonowaniu drużyny. W tym sezonie Inter wygrał kilka meczów, które niekoniecznie, a już na pewno nie w 100%, powinni byli wygrać. Nie mniej jednak szczęście pomaga temu, kto je ściga." Juventus najwyraźniej nie zaczął jeszcze swojego wyścigu. Del Piero wzrusza ramionami, starając się opisać swoje rozważania: "W ciągu tych 90 minut nie pokazaliśmy naszej prawdziwej twarzy. Swój udział miała w tym jednak także Genoa. Gasperini w roli nowego trenera Juve? Nie zadawajcie mi tego typu pytań, to nie mnie dane jest na nie odpowiadać. Jeśli chodzi o mercato, to również nie jestem osobą, która się tym zajmuje na co dzień. Dotychczas zarząd opracowywał wszystko i nie widzę powodu, dla którego cokolwiek miałoby tutaj ulec zmianie. Ja natomiast muszę skupić się na Coppa Italia i meczu rewanżowym z Lazio." Być może mimo woli, ani słowem nie wspomina Alex na temat nadchodzącej przecież wielkimi krokami potyczki z Interem. Ktoś taki, jak on, przyzwyczajony do zwycięstw, spogląda teraz na jedyny realny cel, który może podarować kibicom i drużynie satysfakcję. Marco Marchionni potwierdza słowa kapitana: "Jesteśmy Juventusem, więc to my musimy dyktować warunki gry na boisku. Owszem, miały miejsce błędy arbitra, ale i tak należy przyznać, że Rossoblu wygrali zasłużenie. Gwizdek wszyscy słyszeliśmy, a pomyłki zostaną dogłębnie zanalizowane, aby uniknąć ponownych zdarzeń tego typu." 120px|right *W sobotę Derby d'Italia: Juventus vs Inter : W najbardziej oczekiwanym spotkaniu tej kolejki ligowej, a być może całego sezonu Juventus Turyn Claudio Ranieriego będzie podejmować Inter Mediolan Jose Mourinho. Obaj panowie nie pałają specjalną sympatią do siebie, a ich dyskusje na łamach gazet często rozpalają kibiców do czerwoności. Tym razem będą mieli doskonałą okazję, by pokazać swoją wyższość nad rywalem na ławce trenerskiej. Jesienią 1:0 wygrał Jose Mourinho i jego Inter, który obecnie ma już 10 punktów przewagi w tabeli nad Juventusem, który sobotnie spotkanie musi po prostu wygrać, jeśli marzy jeszcze o mistrzostwie kraju. A nadzieje na Scudetto w Turynie są coraz mniejsze, po tym jak drużyna w dwóch ostatnich meczach zdobyła tylko punkt. Wpadek nie uniknął również Inter, który w ostatnim tygodniu tylko zremisował na swoim boisku z Palermo, mimo prowadzenia dwoma golami. Mimo to właśnie goście w ostatnich tygodniach prezentowali się najlepiej na tle innych konkurentów do mistrzostwa. Inter zdobył w ostatnich pięciu meczach, aż 13 punktów, a poza wspomnianym Palermo nikt nie strzelił mu gola od 1 marca. Jedyne gole padły zatem, gdy między słupkami mistrza kraju zabrakło Julio Cesara, ale ten w sobotę ma pojawić się już na boisku. Juventus również w ostatnich kolejkach zbierał bardzo dużo punktów, aż do spotkania z Chievo zremisowanego 3:3. Przed nim Stara Dama odnotowała pięć kolejnych zwycięstw, w tym 4:1 nad Romą i Bolonią, ale później poległa jeszcze na boisku Genui i zminimalizowała swoje szanse na Scudetto. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *John Elkann z wizytą w Vinovo :Dzisiejszego popołudnia piłkarze Juventusu i trener Claudio Ranieri mieli gości w Vinovo. Najpierw na terenie ośrodka szkoleniowego Juve pojawili się Jean-Claude Blanc i Alessio Secco, po czym o godzinie 10:30 z wizytą przyjechał sam John Elkann (na zdjęciu), który spotkał się w cztery oczy z Ranierim. Blanc i Secco, zanim jeszcze pojawił się Elkann, spotkali się z drużyną Bianconerich w szatni. Kiedy przyjechał ten ostatni, przez jakieś trzy kwadranse rozmawiał z Claudio Ranierim. Dyskusja była spokojna, aczkolwiek stanowcza. Elkann przypomniał trenerowi Starej Damy o minimalnych założeniach, jakie pozostały turyńskiemu klubowi: drugie miejsce w Serie A i zwycięstwo w Coppa Italia. Do tego w sobotę oczekuje zwycięstwa w honorowym meczu z Interem. Jeśli chodzi o piłkarzy, oprócz Sissoko i Salihamidzića dzisiaj, podobnie jak i wczoraj, trenowała cała grupa. Oddzielnie ćwiczyli tylko Manninger i Ekdal. Po rozgrzewce grupa zawodników została podzielona na dwie drużyny, by ćwiczyć kontrolę nad piłką. W zajęciach wziął też udział Amauri, który po serii ćwiczeń ogólnych zaczął pracować sam. Na koniec jedna z dwóch drużyn wzięła udział w gierce wewnętrznej z ekipą Primavery, druga natomiast skupiła się na ćwiczeniach taktycznych, kończąc pracę gierką pięciu na pięciu bez bramkarzy. W tej ostatniej wziął też udział Amauri. 120px|right *Piłkarze trenują dalej... :Piłkarze Juventusu w dalszym ciągu przygotowują się do meczu z Interem. Wczoraj rano wzięli udział w kolejnej sesji treningowej, której przyglądali się z boku Momo Sissoko i Alessio Secco. Nie ćwiczyli tylko Malijczyk i Salihamidzić - reszta drużyny intensywnie pracowała. Claudio Ranieri po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu miał na treningu do dyspozycji praktycznie całą grupę, jeśli nie liczyć wspomnianej dwójki. Sesja zaczęła się od indywidualnych ćwiczeń technicznych, skupionych przede wszystkim na umiejętności kontroli i przetrzymywania piłki. Do grupy powrócił Brazylijczyk Amauri, który wziął udział w gierce wewnętrznej między jedenastoosobowymi drużynami. Mimo to od pierwszej minuty spotkania z Interem w ataku wystąpią najpewniej Trezeguet i Amauri. Na ławce usiądzie Del Piero, który z kolei ma rozpocząć w podstawowym składzie mecz z Lazio, zaplanowany na kilka dni później. *Buffon: Jesteśmy się dziurawi jak sito :Komentując sytuację w tabeli Serie A podczas programu Chiamberti Night pierwszy bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon, dosyć krytycznym okiem ocenił Juventus i przyznał, że Inter zasłużył sobie na pierwsze miejsce w lidze. Buffon powiedział, nawiązując do tego, co stało się po Calciopoli: "Trzeba powiedzieć, że roztopili nas i rozgnietli." W sobotę wyczekiwany pojedynek dwóch drużyn ze szczytu tabeli: Bianconeri podejmą ekipę Mourinho. Obie drużyny dzieli jednak dziesięć punktów, do tego Stara Dama musi się podźwignąć, jako że w samych tylko dwóch ostatnich meczach drużyna Ranieriego straciła aż sześć bramek. "Staliśmy się dziurawi niczym durszlak, trochę się u nas pozmieniało" - powiedział Buffon. "W tym momencie Julio Cesar jest lepszy ode mnie, ale bramkarze po prostu przechodzą swoje chwile. Inter zasłużył na to, co ma, ale nie należy zrzucać całej winy na naszych obrońców. Kiedy jednak traci się aż tyle bramek, wina leży na barkach całej drużyny." W sobotę Juventus rzecz jasna będzie chciał wygrać, "po to, by dać satysfakcję kibicom i nam samym". Na koniec dodał: "Drugie miejsce w tabeli cieszy bardziej, gdy do lidera brakuje cztery-pięć punktów, a nie dziesięć czy dwanaście..." Na koniec dziennikarze zapytali o transfer Gigiego za granicę. "Ja na sprzedaż? Chyba nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy, z resztą póki co nie mam żadnych propozycji" - powiedział. 120px|right *Jak ustawić drugą linię na Inter? :Ekipa Claudio Ranieriego szykuje się na wielki mecz z Interem. Po porażce w Genui dobra postawa i punkty w sobotnim pojedynku są niezwykle istotne. Trener Starej Damy może już na szczęście liczyć na pomoc Amauriego, który wznowił treningi z resztą grupy, uczestnicząc w pełnym programie ćwiczeń. Na boisku pracował wczoraj także Manninger. Molinaro i Ekdal ćwiczyli oddzielnie, ale również na murawie boiska. Po porażce w ostatnim meczu ligowym trener Ranieri po raz kolejny spotkał się na pogadance z drużyną, tym razem jednak w Vinovo nie pojawił się żaden przedstawiciel kierownictwa klubu. Ranieri będzie miał jednak o czym myśleć jeśli chodzi o ustawienie drugiej linii zespołu. Camoranesi i Marchisio nie wystąpią w tym meczu ze względu na kartki, Zanetti nie czuje się jeszcze najlepiej, a Sissoko rzecz jasna jest wyłączony z gry do końca sezonu. Włoski trener postawi najpewniej na dwójkę Tiago-Poulsen w środku linii pomocy. Alternatywą pozostaje rozwiązanie: Nedved w środku, Giovinco na lewym skrzydle. *W tym tygodniu znów rozmowy o Diego :W tym tygodniu szefowie Juventusu mają umówione kolejne spotkanie z przedstawicielami Brazylijczyka Diego (na zdjęciu). Tak jak informowaliśmy jakiś czas temu, z Secco i Blankiem ma się spotkać między innymi Djair da Cunha, ojciec piłkarza. Przed szefostwem Juve w dalszym ciągu są jednak rozmowy z Werderem Brema. Plany Bianconerich chce pokrzyżować między innymi Inter i Real Madryt. Szefowie obu tych klubów chcą przedstawić Niemcom swoje propozycje, ale to Juventus praktycznie dogadał się już z samym Diego. 120px|right *Grygera: Myślmy pozytywnie! :Czeski obrońca Juventusu, Zdenek Grygera (na zdjęciu), przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że mimo ostatnich występów cała ekipa Bianconerich utrzymuje pozytywne nastawienie. Sam Czech jest również zadowolony ze swojej postawy. "Mówiąc o poziomie personalnym jestem zadowolony z tego, jak się czuję i jak sobie radzę na boisku, zwłaszcza, że długo trenowałem z drużyną" - powiedział Zdenek. "Cała reszta nie może jednak cieszyć, zwłaszcza, że nie przywieźliśmy z Genoi nawet punktu." Grygera przez jakiś czas zmagał się z kontuzją, po wyleczeniu której wystąpił w meczu z Genoą. Teraz piłkarz rozpoczął razem z resztą drużyny pracę nad przygotowaniami do wielkiego pojedynku na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, gdzie już w sobotę wieczorem Bianconeri zmierzą się z Interem. Niedługo później rewanżowy mecz z Lazio w ramach Coppa Italia. "Najważniejsze jest to, by myśleć pozytywnie i koniec końców dać z siebie maksimum" - stwierdził. "Przed nami ważne pojedynki, zarówno w lidze jak i Coppa Italia, gdzie mamy szansę dostać się do finału." Następnie dodał jeszcze: "Potrzeba nam wielkiego Juve, musimy dać z siebie wszystko. Oczywiście na mecz pokroju tego sobotniego z Interem motywacji nigdy nie brakuje. Jesteśmy grupą z charakterem i jestem przekonany, że razem zdołamy pokonać przeciwności, z jakimi zmagaliśmy się w ostatnich meczach." *Ranieri: Walczymy do końca :Juventus Turyn w sobotni wieczór stanął przed szansą odrobienia dwóch punktów do Interu Mediolan, ale Bianconeri celu nie osiągnęli. Po porażce w Genui ich strata do lidera wzrosła już do dziesięciu punktów. Trener Starej Damy Claudio Ranieri nie ukrywał, że liczył na więcej. - Ta porażka boli, bo wcześniej Palermo zatrzymało Inter. Chcieliśmy się do niego przybliżyć przed tym wielkim meczem w Turynie, ale się nie udało. Zagramy u siebie. Musimy być bardziej zdeterminowani niż w tym starciu z Genoą. To będzie wielki mecz, zobaczycie - powiedział. - Teraz Milan traci do nas już tylko dwa punkty, a Genoa też naciska. My w meczu z Interem musimy jednak wygrać dla samych siebie. Na koniec dokonamy oceny i wyciągniemy wnioski - dodał Ranieri. - Dopóki matematyka będzie mówiła, że mamy szanse, ja się nie wycofam. Nie martwię się Milanem. Jestem przyzwyczajony patrzeć przed siebie. Martwią mnie ci, których chcemy dogonić. Będziemy walczyć do samego końca - zapewnił. 120px|right *Silva zmęczony dyskusjami o transferze :Hiszpański piłkarz Valencii, David Silva (na zdjęciu), przyznał, że ma już dosyć dyskusji na temat jego przyszłości i że woli skupić się na grze w piłkę a nie na tym, gdzie będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie. Przypomnijmy, że zawodnikiem interesuje się Juventus. 23-latek jest jednak łączony obok Juve z Barceloną i Realem Madryt. Valencia być może będzie zmuszona do sprzedania swojej gwiazdy ze względu na niewesołą sytuację finansową. Juventus chce rzecz jasna wykorzystać to sprowadzając Silvę do Turynu, który z powodzeniem miałby zastąpić odchodzącego na emeryturę Nedveda. Do zainteresowania piłkarzem oficjalnie przyznał się też dyrektor sportowy Juve, Alessio Secco. Tymczasem sam Hiszpan przyznał, że męczy go już to, że tak naprawdę nie wie, gdzie będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie. Do tego dodał, że wolałby zostać w Valencii, nawet jeśli miałby otrzymywać dużo niższą pensję bądź przez jakiś czas w ogóle nie zarabiać. "Mam już dosyć tych wszystkich spekulacji" - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Canale 9. "Mogę je znieść jeśli dookoła jest spokojnie, ale teraz zaczyna mnie to już naprawdę męczyć. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie pamiętali, że z Valencią wiąże mnie ważny kontrakt i mam zamiar go uszanować." Mimo tego, że Silva wolałby zostać w Valencii, hiszpański klub wierzy, że otrzyma od jakiegoś klubu ofertę zakupu jego karty zawodniczej, pozwalającą otrzymać za niego kwotę oscylującą wokół 30 milionów funtów. Wcześniej kwotą minimalną dla Hiszpanów było 25 milionów euro. To spora kwota, do jakiej wydawania chyba nie są przyzwyczajeni szefowie Juventusu. To stawiałoby w roli faworyta Real Madryt, ale Silva już raz odrzucił możliwość gry w tym zespole. Bianconeri mogą być wobec tego na dobrej pozycji do kupienia Silvy, choć Secco ma na liście życzeń alternatywne nazwiska: Diego, Cassano czy Rakitića. *Genoa zrobiła 9 dobrych transferów w rok, Juventus jeden w trzy lata :Znany włoski dziennikarz sportowy Carlo Garganese przy okazji spotkania Genui z Juventusem Turyn pokusił się o ocenę transferów dokonanych przez oba kluby w ostatnich latach nie pozostawiając suchej nitki na Alessio Secco, dyrektorze sportowym Starej Damy. Oba kluby jeszcze rok temu były beniaminkami ligi, jednak do Serie A wchodziły z nieporównywalnym potencjałem. W Juventusie mimo karnej degradacji pozostały przecież takie gwiazdy światowego futbolu jak Buffon, Del Piero, Trezeguet, Camoranesi czy Nedved i w pierwszym roku klub zajął wysokie trzecie miejsce w Serie A. Genoa również była bliska sukcesu przegrywając jednak w ostatnich kolejkach walkę o europejskie puchary z innym beniaminkiem – Napoli. W przerwie letniej klub dokonał jednak znaczących wzmocnień, które dziennikarz serwisu Goal.com Carlo Garganese nazywa odważnie „najlepszymi zakupami w historii Calcio”. Obecnie o sile klubu stanowi, aż dziewięciu (!) piłkarzy, którzy jeszcze niedawno grali w innych klubach. Dziś Ferrari, Bocchetti, Biava, Criscito, Mesto, Thiago Motta, Janković, Palladino czy Milito są gwiazdami ligi i do klubu zgłaszają się po nich drużyny z całej Europy gotowe wyłożyć ogromne pieniądze na ich zakup. Na drugim biegunie znajduje się zdaniem Garganese Juventus Turyn, którego dyrektor sportowy Alessio Secco w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat sprowadził jedynie jednego zawodnika, który naprawdę podniósł jakość drużyny, mimo że przecież dysponuje w każdym okienku nieporównywalnie wyższym budżetem od Genui. Tym graczem jest kontuzjowany obecnie Momo Sissoko. Porównując dokonania obu klubów warto dodać, że Genoa nie zatrudnia obecnie dyrektora sportowego. 120px|right *Del Piero: Jeszcze nie odpadliśmy :Chyba tylko Juventus spośród wszystkich włoskich klubów mógł jeszcze przed 20:30 nawiązać jakąkolwiek walkę z Interem Mediolan. Niestety po porażce z Genoą podopieczni Ranieriego zostali wybudzeni ze snu o Scudetto. Kolejnym meczem Juventusu będzie wielkie spotkanie z Interem Mediolan, jeśli Stara Dama chce zachować chociaż cień szansy musi to spotkanie wygrać. Kapitan Juve - Alessandro Del Piero nie stracił jednak wiary i uważa, że nadal można dogonić Inter Mediolan. - Byliśmy naprawdę bardzo przygnębieni po odpadnięciu z Champions League. Jednak nie chcemy szukać usprawiedliwień. Mieliśmy szansę, aby odrobić kilka punktów do Interu jednak to się nie udało. Remis Nerazzurrich niewiele nam dawał. To będzie bardzo trudne, jednak nie możemy tracić wiary. W 84 minucie Juventus remisował 2:2, jednak cztery minuty później trzy punkty Rossoblu dał Palladino. - Genoa pokazała w tym sezonie bardzo dobry futbol. Mogliśmy oczekiwać, że tak zagrają. To wstyd dla naszego zespołu, że zgubiliśmy punkty. Teraz musimy nastawić się na mecz z Interem i bez względu na wszystko walczyć do samego końca. *Del Piero: Czas zacząć oglądać się za siebie :Po ostatnich meczach ligowych strata Juventusu Turyn do pierwszego w tabeli Interu wzrosła do dziesięciu punktów, a przewaga nad trzecim Milanem stopniała do zaledwie dwóch. - Czas zacząć oglądać się za siebie - twierdzi kapitan Starej Damy Alessandro Del Piero. - To bolesna porażka. Po remisie Interu mogliśmy odrobić stratę do pierwszego miejsca i zwiększyć nasze szanse na zdobycie scudetto. Wydaje mi się, że w tym momencie nasze marzenia możemy odłożyć w czasie. Teraz bardziej powinniśmy oglądać się za siebie. To trochę przykre. Do tej pory koncentrowaliśmy się na tych, których gonimy, a nie na tych, którzy są za nami - wyjaśnił Del Piero. - Piłkarze Interu grają ze sobą dłużej. Tworzą kolektyw. My w ostatnich trzech latach musieliśmy sporo zmienić. Sporo się wydarzyło. Na koniec takie rzeczy mają znaczenie. Poza tym w tym sezonie Inter wygrywał mecze,w których nie zasługiwał na trzy punkty - dodał zawodnik. right|120px *Motta: Nie słyszałem gwizdka :Czas na pomeczowe wypowiedzi. Zacznijmy od szczęśliwego Thiago Motty (na zdjęciu, na drugim planie), który zdobył dwie bramki dla Genoi, w tym pierwszą po gwizdku sędziego Rocchiego. Co powiedział po meczu? Motta jest dumny ze swojego występu. "Dedykuję te bramki mojej córce, która przyniosła mi szczęście" - powiedział, nawiązując do faktu, że faktycznie przed wejściem na boisku wziął córkę w ramiona. "Zwycięstwo dedykuję też ofiarom trzęsienia ziemi. Genoa i Barcelona? Tutaj idzie mi dużo lepiej. W Barcelonie byłem szczęśliwy, ale tu więcej strzelam. Tutaj wszyscy atakujemy i wszyscy się bronimy: to piękne." Zapytany o sytuację przy pierwszej bramce powiedział: "Gwizdek przed pierwszym golem? Jaki gwizdek? Ja niczego nie słyszałem. Po meczu można mówić wszystko: na przykład, że nie było karnego dla Juventusu..." *Secco: Juventus skrzywdzony przez arbitra :Mecz Genoa - Juventus zostanie z pewnością zapamiętany na długo. Nie z powodu widowiska stworzonego przez piłkarzy, a raczej w wyniku niezrozumiałych decyzji sędziego, które mogły znacząco wpłynąć na wynik spotkania. Pod końcowym gwizdku w tej sprawie głos zabrał dyrektor sportowy Juve, Alessio Secco (na zdjęciu): "Genoa zagrała dobry mecz, ale myślę, że tym razem nie możemy już milczeć. Protesty są nie w naszym stylu, ale w tym meczu było zbyt wiele sytuacji, które mogły wpłynąć na końcowy rezultat. Choćby prawidłowy gol zdobyty przez Iaquintę i uznana bramka Motty po gwizdku sędziego, kiedy nasi zawodnicy już się zatrzymali. Szkoda także kartki dla Camoranesiego. Nie było złośliwości w tym faulu, wystarczyłaby żółta kartka. Teraz musimy zachować spokój i ciężko pracować. Tylko w ten sposób możemy wyjść z tej sytuacji. Dalej walczymy o drugie miejsce, poza tym jest jeszcze Puchar Włoch, który jest naszym głównym celem." 120px|right *Iaquinta i Marchionni o meczu z Genoą :Po Claudio Ranierim o meczu z Genoą powiedzieli kilka słów Vincenzo Iaquinta (na zdjęciu) i Marco Marchionni. Obaj rzecz jasna nie są zadowoleni z tego, co dzisiejszego wieczoru pokazał Juventus. Mimo zdobycia bramki Iaquinta przyznał: "Nie poszło nam dobrze. Wiedzieliśmy, że gramy przeciwko drużynie nie mającej sobie równych we Włoszech, najpierw zremisowaliśmy, ostatecznie przegraliśmy 3:2. Genoa, jeśli zostawisz jej trochę miejsca, bezlitośnie to wykorzystuje." Na temat swojej pierwszej bramki, nieuznanej jednak przez sędziego, powiedział: "Byłem przekonany, że nie ma spalonego, ale usłyszałem gwizdek. Szkoda - w tym meczu zdarzyło się wiele innych rzeczy. Idziemy jednak do przodu. Z Interem zagramy o honor, ale musimy uważać też na tych za naszymi plecami, bo nas doganiają." Marco Marchionni z kolei powiedział: "Jesteśmy Juventusem, a od pewnego czasu nie umiemy dyktować swoich warunków gry. Jeśli dwukrotnie remisujesz, drużyna naszego pokroju musi przywozić do domu coś więcej niż tylko punkt. O arbitrze teraz nie ma co dyskutować - gwizdek słyszeli wszyscy. O gwizdku niech wypowie się sędzia. My tak naprawdę nie graliśmy, tylko zostawiliśmy piłkę Genoi." *Ranieri: Przegraliśmy ze świetną Genoą :Oczekiwał reakcji drużyny, ale z pewnością nie takiej. Po meczu z Genoą Claudio Ranieri (na zdjęciu) nie ma już nadziei na scudetto. Teraz ma nadzieję na to, że uda się utrzymać drugie miejsce w tabeli... bo nic już nie jest do końca pewne. Po końcowym gwizdku arbitra Rocchiego, który mówiąc na marginesie gwizdał dzisiaj nieraz w dosyć dziwny sposób, Ranieri powiedział: "Być może moi chłopcy byli zmęczeni. Nie uznano nam bramki Iaquinty, mimo iż asystent sędziego był bliżej bramki niż on... potem ten gwizdek... Na porażkę złożyło się wiele elementów. Iaquinta nie był na spalonym, do tego straciliśmy bramkę na 2:1 na sam koniec pierwszej połowy." Analizując dalej przebieg spotkania Ranieri powiedział: "Udało nam się odrobić straty i wyrównać na 2:2. Odrobiliśmy straty podobnie jak w meczu z Chievo, a potem trzecia bramka odebrała nam nawet punkt. Genoa grała lepiej od nas, ale szarpaliśmy z uporem do samego końca. Dzisiaj to Thiago Motta uczynił różnicę, ale i tak wieczna krytyka transferu Poulsena do Juventusu wydaje mi się niegrzeczna po takim świetnym sezonie w wykonaniu Juventusu..." Następnie dodał jeszcze: "Ta porażka na pewno boli, zwłaszcza, że przecież i Inter stracił punkty. Chcieliśmy zrobić krok do przodu przed przyszłotygodniową potyczką. W sobotę zagramy u siebie i będziemy musieli być bardziej zdeterminowani niż dzisiaj. To będzie straszliwy mecz, przekonacie się. Dzisiaj nie udało się dlatego, że to Genoa była świetna. Z Interem będziemy musieli wygrać jednak nie dlatego, że Milan i Genoa depczą nam po piętach, tylko dla nas samych. Na podsumowania przyjdzie czas na koniec sezonu." Skoro dzisiejszy mecz wyglądał tak a nie inaczej, czego potrzeba Juventusowi, żeby móc mierzyć się z Interem? "Jeśli Mourinho potrzeba czterech piłkarzy i od trzech lat sięgają po scudetto, my musimy pracować dalej i kupować. Nie mówię, że mamy kupić zaraz tuzin piłkarzy. Nie mówię też ilu trzeba kupić. O tym, kogo potrzebuję w drużynie, rozmawiam z kierownictwem klubu, a nie z prasą. Plotki bardzo rozpraszają moich piłkarzy. Kiedy widzi się w gazetach te wszystkie nazwiska - to nie działa dobrze na drużynę." Genoa mogła zaimponować dzisiaj tempem gry, którego zabrakło z kolei Juventusowi. Co sądzi o tym Ranieri? "Być może, ale my w takim tempie rozegraliśmy cały sezon" - stwierdził. "Gwizdek i niesłuszny karny? Nie wiem, nie będę wypowiadał się na ten temat. Nie chcę mówić, że karny był czy go nie było... Powinniśmy byli zrobić więcej i lepiej." 120px|right *Genoa 3-2 Juventus :Juventus przegrał z Genoą 2-3, bramki zdobywali: w 29' Thiago Motta, wyrównał w 45' po rzucie karnym Alessandro Del Piero, a w 4 minucie doliczonego czasu gry ponownie na listę strzelców wpisał się Motta, na 6 minut przed końcem ponownie do remisu doprowadził Iaquinta, ale zwycięską bramkę zdobył Palladino w 88'.Bianconeri rozpoczęli dzisiejszy mecz w mocno zmienionym składzie, z Zebiną i Legrottaglie w obronie oraz Camoranesim, Poulsenem i Nedvedem w pomocy. Jednak od pierwszej minuty było widać, że gospodarze nie zamierzają się bronić, szybko narzucili swój styl gry i praktycznie bez przerwy próbowali znaleźć się pod polem karnym Juve. Już w siódmej minucie powinna paść bramka dla Genoi - po dobrej akcji prawym skrzydłem piłkę w polu karnym przyjął Palladino, strzelił, futbolówka minęła Buffona, ale z linii bramkowej wybił ją Legrottaglie. Minutę później goście spróbowali odpowiedzieć prostopadłym podaniem Poulsena do Iaquinty, ale snajper Bianconerich znajdował się na pozycji spalonej. Od tej chwili gra toczyła się pod dyktando graczy z Genui, którzy dopięli swego w 29 minucie - Mesto zbiegł do środka boiska, przewrócił się przed polem karnym Juventusu, ale tam do piłki dobiegł Motta i mocnym strzałem pokonał Buffona. W ten sposób ekipa trenera Gasperiniego zasłużenie objęła prowadzenie, ale nie zamierzała cofnąć się do obrony, Juve natomiast nie miało kompletnie pomysłu na zagrożenie bramce Rubinho. Szczęscie uśmiechnęło się do gości w 44 minucie - piłkę w fatalny sposób stracili obrońcy Genoi, przejął się Del Piero, wbiegł w pole karne i tam został podcięty przez Ferrariego. Sędzia przerwał grę, podbiegł do arbitra liniowego i po chwili konsultacji wskazał na wapno, z którego pewnie uderzył sam poszkodowany. Gdy wydawało się, że wynik do przerwy nie ulegnie już zmianie, Genoa wywalczyła rzut rożny, który po dobrym podaniu na bramkę zamienił ponownie Motta. Warto podkreślić, że to sprawiedliwy wynik, bowiem gra Bianconerich przez pierwsze 45 minut była po prostu fatalna. Bianconeri dobrze rozpoczęli drugą połowę, najpierw groźnie strzelał Iaquinta, chwilę później dwukrotnie próbował Nedved. Po okresie dłuższej przewagi Juventusu psychicznie nie wytrzymał Mauro Camoranesi - po brutalnym faulu na Scullim otrzymał czerwoną kartkę i został wyrzucony z boiska. Stara Dama jednak się nie poddała i w 84 minucie wyrównała - podanie otrzymał Nedved, w walce piłka spadła pod nogi Iaquinty, który skierował ją do siatki nad bezradnym Rubinho. Jednak cztery minuty temu Rossi nie dał się złapać na spalonego i wyszedł na czystą pozycję, Buffon wyszedł z bramki, by skrócić kąt, ale wtedy dobre podanie otrzymał Palladino i wpakował piłkę do pustej bramki. Juventus po tym trafieniu już się nie podniósł i porażka w Genui stała się faktem. (Więcej) :Genoa - Juventus 3-2 (2-1) :bramki: 29', 45+4' Motta, 88' Palladino - 45' Del Piero (k.), 84' Iaquinta :Genoa: Rubinho - Biava, Ferrari, Bocchetti, Criscito - Mesto (43' Rossi), Motta, Juric, Jankovic (80' Olivera) - Sculli (80' Sokratis), Palladino :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (73' Grygera), Legrottaglie (74' Marchionni), Chiellini, Molinaro - Camoranesi, Marchisio, Poulsen, Nedved - Del Piero, Iaquinta :żółte kartki: 79' Bocchetti - 54' Zebina, 76' Grygera, 85' Marchisio :czerwona kartka: 65' Camoranesi *W sobotę mecz: Genoa vs Juventus :W jednym z najciekawszych spotkań tej kolejki Serie A walcząca o Ligę Mistrzów Genoa podejmie wciąż mający matematyczne szanse na Scudetto Juventus Turyn. Juventus nie ma już miejsca na potknięcia, jeśli poważnie myśli o odrobieniu dziewięciopunktowej straty do prowadzącego w tabeli Interu, z którym spotka się w bezpośrednim spotkaniu już w przyszłym tygodniu, choć i tak ciężko oprzeć się wrażeniu, że remis z poprzedniej kolejki w meczu z Chievo przekreślił już szanse Starej Damy na Scudetto. Oficjalnie Inter mistrzem Włoch nazywa jednak tylko tyleż zawsze szczery, co często zadziwiający pesymizmem Gigi Buffon. Ciężko być jednak optymistą, tym bardziej, że na papierze to Inter ma nieco łatwiejszy terminarz, a Juventus czekają jeszcze spotkania z Milanem, własnie Interem oraz Genua, a więc trzema drużynami z pierwszej czwórki tabeli. Pod górkę będzie już w sobotę, bowiem Genoa wciąż ambitnie walczy o utrzymanie dwóch punktów przewagi nad Fiorentiną i awans do eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów, a ponadto z pewnością będzie chciała zrewanżować się za kompromitująca porażkę z pierwszej rundy 1:4. A szanse na to są o tyle duże, że Genoa z reguły fatalnie radziła sobie w meczach z tym rywalem na jego boisku, podczas gdy na swoim terenie bilans bezpośrednich pojedynków jest dość wyrównany. Do tej pory częściej, bo 17 razy wygrywali goście, 15 spotkań to zwycięstwa gospodarzy, a tylko dziewięć kończyło się podziałem punktów. Miejscowi na kolejny komplet punktów w meczu na swoim boisku z Juventusem czekają już 18 lat, później dwa spotkania remisując i dwa ostatnie przegrywając. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *20 piłkarzy powołanych na Genoę :Claudio Ranieri powołał 20 piłkarzy na sobotni mecz z Genoą, zaplanowany na godzinę 20:30. Do drużyny wraca Legrottaglie, który jest już w pełni sił. Po operacji odpoczywa za to Salihamidzić. Zdrowi są już Amauri, Manninger i Ekdal, ale nie znaleźli się na liście powołanych. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę piłkarzy, którzy pojadą do Genui. Sędzią meczu będzie pan Gianluca Rocchi z Florencji. :Powołani na mecz: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 5 Zebina, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 42 Pinsoglio *Primavera liderem :Piłkarze Primavery Juventusu odrobili zaległości z 17. kolejki młodzieżowych mistrzostw Włoch. W Vinovo podopieczni Massimiliano Maddaloniego pokonali zespół Piacenzy 3:0. Pozycję samodzielnego lidera Bianconeri objęli w sobotę po zwycięstwie nad Pisą 4:1. Nastroje po wygranej z Piacenzą były jeszcze lepsze, bo przewaga nad drugą w tabeli Sieną wzrosła do czterech punktów. "Jestem więcej niż zadowolony i to nie tylko z wyniku, ale przede wszystkim z gry. Świetnie przebrnęliśmy przez okres po turnieju we Viareggio, z którego zawodnicy wrócili zmęczeni. Teraz odzyskują świeżość i będzie jeszcze lepiej!" - zapewnił uradowany szkoleniowiec Młodych Zebr. Bramki dla młodej "Starej Damy" zdobywali Yago (dwie) i Esposito. Mecz poprzedziła minuta ciszy, upamiętniająca pamięć ofiar tragedii w Abruzji. :Juventus - Piacenza 3:0 (2:0) :15', 20' Yago, 61' Esposito :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Pinsoglio - Serino, Ariaudo, De Paola, D'Elia (66' Gerbaudo) - Marrone, Castiglia (84' Alcibiade) - Esposito, Yago (70' Libertazzi), Daud - Immobile :Ławka: Piccolo, Curcio, Mirarchi, Giovinco :Piacenza (5-4-1): Virtopeano - Lisi, Bertoncini, Visconti, Contini, Calicchia - Foglia (46' Barocelli), Silva, Dragoni (74' Lussardi), Spina (65' Rizzelli) - Guerra :Ławka: Agosti, Fogliazza, Visioli, Losi 120px|right *Sebasian Giovinco: Powinni odwołać wszystkie mecze! :- Nie powinniśmy w tym tygodniu wychodzić na boisko - przekonuje Sebastian Giovinco. Tym sposobem pomocnik Juventusu chce uczcić pamięć ofiar trzęsień ziemi, które nawiedziły Włochy. Zdaniem Giovinco 31. kolejka włoskiej Serie A, która ma się odbyć w ten weekend, powinna zostać odwołana. - Myślę, że nie powinniśmy grać. Decyzja o tym, że jednak wyjdziemy na boisko, została podjęta bez zgody piłkarzy. Jeśli strzelę gola, na pewno nie będę okazywał radości i zadedykuję go wszystkim ofiarom i ich bliskim - powiedział młody pomocnik Juventusu. - Rozmawiałem o tej tragedii z kolegami. My, piłkarze, również staramy się pomagać. Powiedzieli nam jednak, że mamy grać, więc nie mamy wyjścia - wyjaśnił Giovinco. Wstrząsy, które nawiedziły Abruzję w centralnych Włoszech, zebrały ogromne żniwa. Zginęło kilkaset, a bez dachu nad głową pozostało kilkadziesiąt tysięcy osób. Straty liczone są w miliardach euro. Piłkarze w ten weekend wybiegną na włoskie boiska, ale każdy z nich założy na ramię czarną opaskę. *Starcie Nedveda i Del Piero podczas treningu :Alessandro Del Piero i Pavel Nedved starli się podczas treningu swojej drużyny i choć powód ich kłótni może wydawać się błahy, to nikomu do śmiechu nie było. Obaj panowie pracują na miano legend klubu, jednak jak widać nawet największym piłkarzom mogą puścić nerwy i to z zupełnie błahego powodu. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy podczas zajęć Del Piero nie podał piłki do Nedveda, a ten ze wściekłością zaatakował kapitana swojej drużyny. Del Piero nie pozostał mu dłużny wypowiadając kilka cierpkich słów w stronę pomocnika Juventusu, który już po zajęciach rzucił swoją koszulką treningową i zaczął stretching bez innych kolegów. 120px|right *Amauri myśli o meczu z Interem :Brazylijczyk Amauri udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Juventus Channel, w którym zapewnił, że szykuje się na wielki mecz z Interem, w którym zamierza zagrać najlepiej, jak tylko potrafi. Od jakiegoś już czasu napastnik Juve leczy kontuzję, której doznał podczas jednego z treningów. "Nie było łatwo uporać się z tym urazem, ale już mnie nic nie boli i w przyszłym tygodniu będę już do całkowitej dyspozycji trenera" - zapewnił Amauri. Póki co piłkarz cały czas trenuje oddzielnie, realizując indywidualny program ćwiczeń. W meczu z Genoą jeszcze nie zagra, ale będzie w stanie wybiec już na boisko w meczu z Interem. Jego powrót będzie dla drużyny bardzo istotny, nawet mimo tego, że atak Juventusu dobrze sobie radzi i bez Brazylijczyka - głównie dzięki dobrej postawie Vincenzo Iaquinty. "Jestem bardzo zadowolony z Vicenzo" - powiedział Amauri. "Przypomina mi mnie: obaj ciężko pracowaliśmy, żeby znaleźć się w Juve i obaj chcemy pokazać, że prezentujemy ponadprzeciętny poziom. Wiedziałem, że któregoś dnia Vincenzo wyłoni się zza chmur i pokaże, co potrafi. Może z początku zmagał się z pewnymi problemami fizycznymi i nie zdołał wyrazić siebie w najlepszy sposób, ale teraz radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, pokazując, jak wielkim jest zawodnikiem." Piłkarze Juventusu koncentrują się na najbliższym meczu ligowym z Genoą, Amauri jednak, jako że nie będzie obecny w tę sobotę, myśli już o wielkim meczu z Interem. "Zbliża się spotkanie dwóch najsilniejszych drużyn we Włoszech. Matematyka wciąż daje nam nadzieję, że scudetto jest w zasięgu naszych możliwości. Musimy ich gonić ze wszystkich sił, a w tym meczu nie mamy innego wyboru, jak tylko wyłożyć na stół nasze najlepsze karty, nawet mimo tego, że gramy u siebie. Wiele sobie obiecujemy po tym meczu, podobnie jak kierownictwo i nasi kibice. Mamy jeszcze dziesięć dni na to, żeby solidnie przygotować się do tego starcia i mamy nadzieję, że damy sobie radę." *Jorge Andrade nie jest już piłkarzem Juventusu :Juventus ostatecznie rozstał się z Jorge Andrade (na zdjęciu). Obie strony doszły do porozumienia w kwestii rozwiązania kontraktu, o czym dzisiaj oficjalnie poinformowano media. Jorge Almeida Gomes de Andrade - czy będzie nazywany jednym z największych pechowców w Juve? Być może. Piłkarz nie pograł w koszulce Starej Damy zbyt wiele. Na drodze stanęła mu seria kontuzji, która uniemożliwiła mu normalną pracę. Dzisiaj Juventus oficjalnie już poinformował, że klub doszedł do porozumienia z piłkarzem w temacie "rozstrzygnięcia postępowania wszczętego przed Kolegium Sędziowskim Lega Calcio". W dalszej części komunikatu można przeczytać: "Piłkarz zostanie niniejszym zwolniony z członkostwa klubowego i będzie mógł kontynuować swoją karierę piłkarską w innym klubie. Juventus życzy Andrade sukcesów w życiu zawodowym, zarówno na poziomie klubowym jak i reprezentacyjnym." Nie sposób nie dołączyć się do tych życzeń. Tak czy inaczej kibice Juve z pewnością zapamiętają Jorge. 120px|right *Salihamidzić już po operacji :Bośniacki piłkarz Juventusu, Hasan Salihamidzić (na zdjęciu), przeszedł operację prawego kolana. Tak jak podejrzewali wczoraj lekarze Starej Damy, uraz, którego Brazzo doznał w ostatnim meczu z Chievo, wymagał interwencji chirurgicznej. Salihamidzić doznał kontuzji prawego kolana, przy czym uszkodził też łąkotkę, co czyniło uraz tym bardziej poważnym. Zabieg wykonał dzisiaj rano dr Ulrich Boenisch z kliniki w Ausburgu, w obecności dr Luki Stefaniniego - członka sztabu medycznego Juve. Operacja zakończyła się sukcesem. Hasan powróci do treningów mniej więcej za miesiąc. *Demolka Delle Alpi trwa :Rozpoczął się ostatni etap rozbiórki starego Stadio Delle Alpi. W miniony piątek zaczęto rozmontowywać sklepienie stadionu, zdejmując stalowe kable wspierające jego strukturę i w końcu rozbierając "sufit" na części. Następnym krokiem będzie rozbiórka dwóch masztów, która będzie miała miejsce w nadchodzących tygodniach. W maju z miejsca rozbiórki zostaną usunięte wszelkie materiały pozostałe po demolce a w czerwcu, zgodnie z planem, rozpoczną się pracę nad konstrukcją nowego stadionu. 120px|right *Juve powalczy o Aggera :Jak donosi włoski Corriere dello Sport Juventus Turyn czyni starania, aby w letnim okienku transferowym pozyskać piłkarza FC Liverpool Daniela Aggera. 24-letni zawodnik przyciąga uwagę wielu europejskich potęg i może się okazać, że chętnych do jego zatrudnienia będzie więcej klubów. Agger obecnie kontrakt ma ważny do 2010 roku i jego przejście do klubów włoskiej Serie A było możliwe już w styczniu. Wtedy jednak po małych problemach zdrowotnych zawieszono negocjacje. Teraz sprawa wraca jak bumerang. Juve ma jednak na swojej liście jeszcze innych zawodników z którymi będzie negocjowało, m.in. Nevena Subotica z Borussi Dortmund, Simona Kjaera z US Palermo czy Cristiana Zapatę z Udinese Calcio. *Piłkarze powrócili do treningów :Nerwy w obozie Juventusu. Przed dzisiejszą sesją treningową Claudio Ranieri spotkał się z drużyną, by po ostatnim meczu z Chievo "przemówić im do słuchu". Stanowcza dyskusja trwała około dziesięciu minut, po czym piłkarze rozpoczęli ćwiczenia. Na spotkaniu nie był obecny kapitan drużyny, Alessandro Del Piero. Alex pojawił się dopiero w chwili, kiedy drużyna zabierała się za właściwy trening. Powód? Claudio Ranieri spotkał się się z nim wcześniej i porozmawiał z nim w cztery oczy jeszcze w szatni. W treningu nie wzięli udziału Trezeguet oraz kontuzjowani Salihamidzić i Grygera. Pierwszy będzie musiał leczyć poważny uraz kolana, drugi natomiast ma problem z mięśniem prawej nogi. Trezeguet natomiast został z gorączką w domu. Oddzielnie pracował Manninger. Na boisko wrócił za to Brazylijczyk Amauri, który po zakończeniu treningu przez pozostałych biegał po murawie najpierw bez piłki, potem ćwiczył już z futbolówką. 120px|right *Salihamidzić poważnie kontuzjowany :Hasan Salihamidzić jest kontuzjowany. Bośniak doznał urazu w ostatnim meczu z Chievo, wskutek czego musiał opuścić boisko już w 24. minucie. Dzisiaj rano zgodnie z zapowiedziami piłkarz przeszedł szczegółowe testy medyczne, wyniki których nie są zbyt pozytywne. Badania wykazały skręcenie prawego kolana i uszkodzenie łąkotki. W ciągu najbliższych dni okaże się, czy niezbędna będzie interwencja chirurgiczna, już dzisiaj jednak wiadomo, że jeśli do tego dojdzie - co jest prawdopodobne - obecny sezon Salihamidzić będzie musiał uznać za już zakończony. *Jutro Bianconeri wracają do pracy :Choć żal po utraconym w ostatnich minutach meczu z Chievo zwycięstwie jeszcze nie minął, piłkarze Juventusu muszą już myśleć o kolejnej potyczce ligowej. Tym razem przeciwnikiem będzie Genoa, która ugości Bianconerich w sobotę wieczorem na swoim stadionie. Dzisiejszy dzień oznacza odpoczynek dla ekipy Ranieriego. Zawodnicy Starej Damy wykorzystają go na zregenerowanie sił - dotyczy to zwłaszcza tych, którzy brali udział w meczach swoich reprezentacji narodowych. Powrót do pracy zaplanowany jest na jutro. W tym czasie sztab medyczny oceni stan zdrowia Salihamidzića i Grygery, którzy podczas meczu z Chievo musieli opuścić boisko ze względu na urazy. Grupa piłkarzy Juve będzie trenowała we wtorek, środę i czwartek rano, podczas gry w piątek sesja treningowa zaplanowana jest na popołudnie, przed wyjazdem do Genui. Po Camoranesim, De Ceglie i Marchisio na mecz z Genoą wyzdrowieją najpewniej Legrottaglie (na zdjęciu, po lewej) i Zanetti, którzy pracują teraz nad powrotem do optymalnej formy. 120px|right *Ranieri o meczu z Chievo :Po meczu z Chievo Claudio Ranieri (na zdjęciu) stwierdził, że drużyna Juventusu była w tym meczu ekipą o dwóch twarzach. "Byliśmy niczym Dr Jekyll i Mr. Hyde" - powiedział. Trener Starej Damy skomentował to, co wczoraj po południu wydarzyło się na Stadio Olimpico. Po końcowym gwizdku Ranieri powiedział: "Chievo było bardzo zorganizowane i stworzyło nam wiele problemów z kontrataku. Dużo czasu zajęło nam wejście w rytm tego meczu, a kiedy to już zrobiliśmy i stworzyliśmy kilka sytuacji bramkowych, nie potrafiliśmy wykorzystać swojej przewagi i utrzymać jej przez 90 minut. Szkoda, że mecz skończył się w taki a nie inny sposób." Następnie dodał jeszcze: "W drugiej połowie udało nam się zrobić to, co wcześniej wydawało się bardzo trudne do wykonania: odwróciliśmy wynik na naszą korzyść i wyszliśmy na prowadzenie 3:2. Za sobą mieliśmy pięć zwycięstw z rzędu i mieliśmy nadzieję, że w dalszym ciągu będziemy pędzić do przodu z podobną prędkością, co przed przerwą w rozgrywkach. Okazało się, że nie było to możliwe, ale taki jest futbol - w każdym meczu jest trudno. Dzisiaj Chievo cztery razy strzelało na bramkę, z czego trzy razy skutecznie. Musimy pogodzić się z wynikiem i pracować dalej." *Giovinco: Zmarnowaliśmy okazję na zniwelowanie różnicy do lidera :Dziewięć spotkań do końca rozgrywek, dziewięć spotkań, aby móc myśleć o scudetto. To pierwsze nie zakończyło się jednak najlepiej, Chievo wywiozło z Turynu pierwszy, historyczny remis i odebrało Juventusowi szansę na zredukowanie przewagi nad Interem. Po meczu z Chievo krótkiego wywiadu dla Juventus Channel udzielił Sebastian Giovinco (na zdjęciu): "Mogliśmy wygrać i zmniejszyć dystans do Interu, ale straciliśmy tą okazję. Szkoda, bo zasługiwaliśmy na wygraną, może z wyjątkiem pierwszych trzydziestu minut meczu, w których mieliśmy pewne problemy. Później stworzyliśmy dużo sytuacji bramkowych. Musimy dalej myśleć o sobie, nie o Interze." 120px|right *Serie A 2008/09: Juventus - Chievo 3-3 :Juventus zremisował w dramatycznych okolicznościach z niesamowicie skutecznym Chievo Verona 3-3, bramki zdobywali: dla gospodarzy Giorgio Chiellini, samobójczą Mantovani oraz Iaquinta, natomiast dla gości trzykrotnie Buffona i obronę Bianconerich zaskoczył Sergio Pellissier. Stara Dama bardzo spokojnie rozpoczęła to spotkanie, co prawda w 4 minucie pierwszą groźną okację zmarnował Del Piero, ale potem do głosu doszło Chievo, które przez kolejny kwadrans dyktowało warunki gry, skutecznie odpychając Juve od własnego pola karnego. Kilka razy z rzutów wolnych próbował kapitan Bianconerich, ale pierwsi bramkę zdobyli goście - po niedokładnym podaniu Alexa zagranie przejął wbiegający między Mellberga i Chielliniego Sergio Pellissier, który w 25 minucie strzałem przy długim słupku pokonał Buffona. Gospodarze rzucili się do odrabiania straty, po dośrodkowaniu Camoranesiego podanie Iaquinty zostałe wybite na rzut rożny. Z kornera piłkę w pole karne posłał Del Piero, ale została ona wybita, doszedł do niej Camoranesi, zagrał piętą na wolne pole, tam znalazł się Chiellini, który znakomitym uderzeniem od poprzeczki skierował futbolówkę do siatki. Od tej chwili warunki dyktowali Bianconeri, co chwila groźnie atakując, bez przerwy musiał interweniować Sorrentino. I gdy kolejna bramka dla Juve wisiała w powietrzu, drugi cios zadał Pellisier - dostał dobre podanie, nie przeciął go Mellberg, a snajper Chievo po raz drugi pokonał Buffona. Chwilę później arbiter zakończył pierwszą połowę. Drugie 45 minut rozpoczęło się od mocnego uderzenia w wykonaniu Juventusu, Claudio Ranieri od razu wprowadził Zebinę za Grygerę i Trezeguet za Del Piero, co szybko przyniosło korzystny skutek. Już 8 minut po wznowieniu padła wyrównująca bramka - Molinaro w końcu dokładnie zagrał w pole karne, do piłki wyskoczył Camoranesi, który próbował podać do Iaquinty, we wszystko wmieszał się jednak Mantovani, który tak niefortunnie zagrał, że wpakował piłkę do własnej bramki. Od tej chwili Juventus mnożył się i troił, by wyjść na prowadzenie, ale albo napastnicy byli nieskuteczni, albo znakomicie interweniował Sorrentino. W końcu, na 10 minut przed końcowym gwizdkiem podanie na skrzydle otrzymał Camoranesi, dośrodkował pod bramkę, a tam najwyżej wyskoczył Iaquinta i zdobył bramkę. Gdy wydawało się, że już takim wynikiem zakończy się mecz, Mellberg stracił piłkę, przejął ją Langella, dośrodkował na długi słupek, gdzie Sergio Pellissier po raz trzeci nie dał szans Buffonowi. W ten sposób Chievo wywozi z Turynu jeden punkt, a Inter może odskoczyć Juve już na osiem punktów. (Więcej) :Juventus - Chievo 3-3 (1-2) :bramki: 34' Chiellini, 53' Mantovani (sam.), 79' Iaquinta - 25', 43', 91' Pellissier :JUVENTUS: Buffon - Grygera (46' Zebina), Mellberg, Chiellini, Molinaro - Salihamidzic (24' Camoranesi), Tiago, Marchisio, Giovinco - Iaquinta, Del Piero (46' Trezeguet) :CHIEVO VERONA: Sorrentino - Sardo (70' Mandelli), Morero, Yepes, Mantovani - Luciano, Rigoni, Marcolini (83' Langella), Pinzi - Pellissier, Bogdani (65' Esposito) :żółta kartka: 28' Sardo :Sędzia: Mazzoleni (Bergamo) *Wyjściowe jedenastki: Juventus-Chievo :Znane są już wyjściowe jedenastki na spotkanie 30 kolejki Serie A między Juventusem i Chievo Verona. Na Stadio Olimpico trener Claudio Ranieri pozwolił wybiegnąć w podstawowym składzie m.in. Salihamidzicowi i Giovinco, którzy w poprzednich meczach prezentowali się wyjątkowo dobrze - szczególnie mowa tu o młodym Włochu. Linię ataku stworzył duet Iaquinta - Del Piero, natomiast na ławce rezerwowych pozostali Trezeguet, Nedved oraz powracający do zdrowia Camoranesi. Dla Gigiego Buffona dzisiejszy występ będzie 300-tnym w koszulce Starej Damy. :JUVENTUS: Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Chiellini, Molinaro - Salihamidzic, Tiago, Marchisio, Giovinco - Iaquinta, Del Piero :Ławka: Chimenti, Zebina, Poulsen, Marchionni, Camoranesi, Nedved, Trezeguet :CHIEVO VERONA: Sorrentino - Sardo, Morero, Yepes, Mantovani - Luciano, Rigoni, Marcolini, Pinzi - Pellissier, Bogdani :Ławka: Squizzi, Scardina, Mandelli, Colucci, Italiano, Langella, Esposito :Sędzia: Mazzoleni (Bergamo) 120px|right *Powrót Camora i De Ceglie :Claudio Ranieri powołał 19 piłkarzy na jutrzejszy mecz z Chievo. Po kontuzjach, do składu powracają Mauro Camoranesi i Paolo De Ceglie. W kadrze brakuje Nicoli Legrottaglie, Cristiano Zanettiego oraz Alexandra Manningera, którzy odpoczywają przed kolejnym spotkaniem, oraz kontuzjowanych: Amauriego, Ekdala i Sissoko. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Nedved, Poulsen, Giovinco, Tiago, Marchionni, Camoranesi, De Ceglie, Marchisio :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet *Agent Trezeguet uspokaja :Najpierw agent Davida Trezeguet wywołał burzę, oficjalnie przyznając, że jego klientem interesują się najlepsze drużyny Anglii i Hiszpanii, z Chelsea i Barceloną na czele, a teraz próbuje uspokoić sytuację. Antonio Caliendo sugeruje, że Francuz nie rozgrywa swojego najlepszego sezonu dla Juventusu, ale nie musi odchodzić latem z Vinovo. "Otrzymaliśmy wiele telefonów w ostatnich tygodniach, z Hiszpanii i Anglii" przyznaje agent w wywiadzie dla L'Equipe. "Mimo to powiedziałem jasno, że Trezeguet obowiązuje kontrakt z Juventusem i w tej chwili skupia się wyłącznie na walce o Scudetto dla swojej drużyny." 120px|right *Juve wyda latem 25 mln euro? :Prasa wylicza, że Juventus będzie w stanie wydać podczas letniego okna transferowego kwotę rzędu 25 mln euro, za którą da się ściągnąć jednego klasowego zawodnika. Tuttosport sugeruje, że od dłuższego czasu w Turynie rozważa się, jak spożytkować te pieniądze, a priorytetem jest załatanie dziury na lewym skrzydle po odejściu Pavla Nedveda. Do tej pory najczęściej z przeprowadzką na Stadio Olimpico łączono Diego, Davida Silvę, Francka Ribery oraz Marka Hamsika. Wydaje się jednak, że faworytem do transferu będzie brazylijski gwiazdor Werderu Brema, z którym rozmowy mają zostać przeprowadzone po Wielkanocy. Na pewno dużo trudniej będzie wyciągnąć Hiszpana z Valencii, czy Francuza z Bayernu Monachium, podobnie jak Słowaka z Napoli, szczególnie że Aurelio De Laurentiis po raz kolejny podkreślił, że nikomu nie odda swojego asa. Mimo to najważniejsi działacze Juventusu w kolejnych wywiadach podkreślają, że do Turynu z pewnością zawita światowej sławy zawodnik. Oprócz tego plotki głoszą, że z Juve może odejść David Trezeguet, a takiej możliwości nie wykluczył również agent Gigiego Buffona. Francuski snajper jest wiązany z Chelsea oraz Barceloną. *Gigi dumny z 300 występów :Z kilkoma tygodniami opóźnienia spowodowanymi kontuzją, Gigi Buffon w meczu przeciwko Chievo zaliczy swój 300-tny występ w koszulce Bianconerich. W ten sposób 31-letni bramkarz dołączy do prestiżowego klubu 300-tu, zajmując 37 miejsce na tej liście, za Alessandro Birindellim i Pavlem Nedvedem. W specjalnej tabeli, której liderem jest Alessandro Del Piero, zbliżający się powoli do 600-tnego występu (brakuje jeszcze siedmiu spotkań), Buffon nie jest jedynym bramkarzem - oprócz niego figurują również Zoff (476), przed Tacconim, Combim, Anzolinem i Peruzzim (który zatrzymał się na 301 grach). "Przekroczenie tej granicy to powód do dumy. Rozegranie 300 spotkań dla jednej drużyny nie jest prostym zdaniem, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Juventus, ale to również potwierdzenie mojej równej dyspozycji, którą osiągnąłem po ośmiu latach spędzonych w Turynie" czytamy na gianluigibuffon.com. 120px|right *Amauri: Przykro mi :Amauri niedługo wraca do gry - po kontuzji na jednym z treningów po meczu z Chelsea nie ma już praktycznie śladu i Brazylijczyk będzie do dyspozycji Claudio Ranieriego. Jednak z powodu drobnego przeziębienia, powrót snajpera Juve przesunie się w czasie. "Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, liczę na powrót na początku przyszłego tygodnia - najpierw do treningów, a potem na boisko. Moim celem jest być w pełni sił na mecz przeciwko Interowi, ale mój uraz nie był taki lekki, dlatego muszę zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Najważniejsze, by w pełni wyzdrowieć, choć chcę też pomóc drużynie i zakończyć rozgrywki w ten sam sposób, w jakim je rozpocząłem. Przykro mi, że nie zagram w niedzielę. Z Chievo wróciłem do Serie A po epizodzie w Piacenzy, a ekipa z Werony zawsze we mnie wierzyła. Po trzech bardzo owocnych sezonach przeniosłem się do Palermo, a teraz jestem tutaj, w Turynie, więc cała moja kariera rozpoczęła się właśnie tam. Chievo słabo grało na poczatku sezonu, ale w ostatnich kilku spotkaniach pokazali się z dobrej strony. My natomiast musimy kontynuować naszą zwycięską passę, wciąż wierząc w Scudetto, które jest nadal możliwe." *Piątkowy trening bez Trezeguet :W końcu kadra jest już prawie kompletna, więc Claudio Ranieri rozpoczyna ostatnie przygotowania do niedzielnego meczu z Chievo. Bianconeri pracowali z rana w Vinovo, ale bez Trezeguet, który zgodnie z harmonogramem dziś - razem z Ekdalem - przebywał na siłowni. W zespole brakuje (oprócz Sissoko) Amauriego, który ma lekką gorączkę. W przeciwieństwie do pięciu ostatnich tygodni, dzisiejszy piątek był dniem wolnym od oficjalnych konferencji, a po serii spotkań w sobotę, drużyna powróci do niedzielnych meczów rozgrywanych o 15:00. W sobotę, przeddzień meczu, odbędzie się natomiast spotkanie Claudio Ranieriego z prasą w Juventus Media Center o godz. 13:00. 120px|right *W niedzielę mecz: Juventus vs Chievo :Czołowe włoskie zespoły ostatnich tygodni, czyli walczący o mistrzostwo Juventus i wciąż broniące się przed degradacją Chievo zagrają w sobotę w jednym z ciekawszych spotkań tej kolejki. Juventus wciąż jest wiceliderem tabeli i choć oba kluby dzieli aż 14 pozycji w tabeli, to Chievo z pewnością lekceważyć nie można. Gospodarze w ostatnich sześciu spotkaniach byli najlepszą włoską drużyną zdobywając w sumie 16 punktów, ale niespodziewanie wysokie trzecie miejsce w tym zestawieniu zajmuje właśnie beniaminek, który uzbierał 11 oczek, a w całym roku 2009 przegrał tylko raz, na boisku Fiorentiny i to po golu w doliczonym czasie gry. Dla Juventusu spotkanie z beniaminkiem ligi będzie przedostatnim nim drużyna przystąpi do konfrontacji przeciwko Interowi, która być może będzie miała kluczowe znaczenie dla losów rywalizacji o tytuł mistrzowski. By jednak tak się stało wynosząca obecnie siedem punktów różnica pomiędzy oboma klubami musi zostać zniwelowana przed 18 kwietnia, a to oznacza konieczność odniesienia zwycięstw nad Chievo oraz za tydzień z Genoą oraz stratę punktów przez mistrzów Włoch, którzy w najbliższym czasie zagrają z Udinese i Palermo. W niedzielę od statystycznego punktu widzenia o kolejne zdobycze powinno być niezwykle łatwo. W całej historii Juventus mierzył się tylko 11 razy z Chievo, ale aż 10 spośród tych pojedynków wygrał. Największym sukcesem Chievo był remis sprzed trzech lat, osiągnięty jednak na własnym boisku. W Turynie drużyna ta nie zdobyła jeszcze ani razu punktu, tylko dwa razy strzelając w ogóle bramki. Teraz również przed nią ciężkie zadanie, bowiem zmierzy się z zespołem, który w tym sezonie na 52 możliwe do zdobycia na własnym boisku punkty stracił tylko 10, a co więcej wygrał pięć ostatnich pojedynków ligowych, w tym dwa właśnie na swoim boisku. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Yang Yun na próbę w Juve :W maju rok temu jego marzenie prawie się ziściło, a dzisiaj w końcu stało się rzeczywistością - mowa o Yang Yunie, utalentowanym piłkarzu Shangai Shenhua, który zagrał pod koniec poprzedniego sezonu przeciwko Juve w Asia Pacific Tour. 20-latek jest środkowym obrońcą o wzroście 183 cm i wadze 66 kg, a zwrócił na niego uwagę sztab Starej Damy podczas Pucharu Fiata, oferując mu teraz próbny okres w ekipie Primavery. Kilka dni temu Yang Yun przybył do Turynu, przeszedł badania medyczne i pojawił się w Juventus Center, by po raz pierwszy założyć koszulkę Bianconerich i pojawić się na treningu. To był dla niego prawdziwy chrzest bojowy, bowiem młodzieżówka zagrała dziś towarzysko z dorosłą kadrą, a Chińczyk przebywał na boisku przez całą pierwszą połowę, walcząc z Del Piero i spółką. Młodzian zaprezentował się bardzo dobrze, co dostrzegł trener Massimiliano Maddaloni. Yang Yun pozostanie w Turynie do 10 kwietnia. 120px|right *Agent: Buffon może odejść :Gianluigi Buffon jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych w swoim fachu, dlatego tak często łączy się go z przeprowadzką do innej drużyny za ogromne pieniądze, ostatnio wspominano o propozycji Manchesteru City, który był gotowy zapłacić nawet około 100 mln euro. "Buffon nie planuje odchodzić z Juventusu, chyba, że klub otrzyma jakąś niewyobrażalnie wielką ofertę. Gianluigi to najlepszy bramkarz na rynku" przyznaje jego agent, Silvano Martina, w wywiadzie dla Radio Kiss Kiss. "Gigi radzi sobie w Juve bardzo dobrze, a jego kontrakt obowiązuje do 2013 roku, jeśli jakaś oferta zostanie złożona, to ją przemyślimy, ale Buffon nie ma ochoty odchodzić. Jeśli czytamy, że Messi może opuścić Barcelonę za 100 mln euro, to oznacza to tyle, że nie ma na rynku zawodnika nie na sprzedaż, w skrócie tylko propzycja tego pokroju mogłaby zostać rozważona przez Juventus." *Juventus zainteresowany obrońcą Arsenalu :Juventus Turyn wyraził chęć by w lecie do jego zespołu trafił obrońca Arsenalu Bacary Sagna. Juventus Turyn umieścił francuskiego obrońcę na liście swoich zainteresowań i zamierza go kupić w letnim okienku transferowym. Włodarze Bianconerich pilnie poszukują alternatywy dla doświadczonego już Zdenka Grygery i właśnie Bacary Sagna, który może grać na obronie i w pomocy mógłby ich zdaniem go godnie zastąpić. Media spekulują, że działacze Juve musieliby zapłacić za tego ofensywnie usposobionego zawodnika około 13 milionów euro. Jednak przeciwko ewentualnemu transferowi jest francuski szkoleniowiec Kanonierów Arsene Wenger, który będzie chciał go zatrzymać za wszelką cenę. Sagna został wybrany najlepszym prawym obrońcą Premiership w zeszłym sezonie, dotychczas w sezonie 2008/2009 zagrał w 37 spotkaniach w barwach Kanonierów. right|120px *Ranking IFFHS: Manchester United nadal liderem, awans Juve :Sporządzany co miesiąc ranking najlepszych klubów piłkarskich na świecie według IFFHS nie przyniósł rewelacji, patrząc z perspektywy poprzedniego notowania Tak jak przed miesiącem na pierwszym miejscu uplasował się Manchester United. Z drugiego na trzecie miejsce spadł inny angielski klub - Liverpool, zaś jego miejsce zajęła FC Barcelona, awansując z czwartej lokaty. Juventus awansował z 13 pozycji na 9. :1. (1.) Manchester United :2. (4.) FC Barcelona :3. (2.) Liverpool :3. (3.) CA Boca Juniors Buenos Aires :5. (5.) Chelsea Londyn :6. (6.) FC Bayern Monachium :7. (8.) Sao Paulo :8. (10.) Arsenal Londyn :9. (13.) Juventus Turyn :10. (15.) Dinamo Kijów :11. (7.) Club Estudiantes de La Plata :12. (16.) Inter Mediolan :13. (18.) Szachtar Donieck :14. (8.) Olympique Lyon :15. (12.) AS Roma :16. (21.) Paris Saint-Germain :17. (25.) Hamburger SV :18. (22.) Gamba Osaka :19. (19.) Panathinaikos Ateny :20. (17.) AC Fiorentina *Juventus i Jorge Andrade uzgodnili warunki rozstania :Zdaniem wydawanego w Turynie Tuttosport tamtejszy Juventus uzgodnił warunki na jakich rozstanie się z kontuzjowanym od przeszło półtora roku Portugalczykiem Jorge Andrade i sprawa nie znajdzie finału w sądzie. Zawodnik w 2007 roku trafił do Turynu z Deportivo La Coruna za 10 milionów euro, jednak już na początku swojej przygody z włoską piłką doznał kontuzji kolana, która zmusiła go do poddania się operacji. Gdy już wydawało się, że powrót na boisko jest bliski gracz ten ponownie doznał urazu tego samego kolana i ponownie musiał poddać się zabiegowi. Sfrustrowani działacze z Turynu przestali płacić Portugalczykowi gażę, mimo że kontrakt obowiązywał do 2010 roku. Sam zawodnik zagroził oddaniem sprawy do sądu, jednak jak donosi Tuttosport sprawa zostanie załatwiona polubownie - Juventus zapłaci graczowi odszkodowanie, ale nie będzie musiał wypłacać mu już pensji. right|120px *Sorrentino: Mecz z Juve jak derby :Bramkarz Chievo Verona Stefano Sorrentino zmierzy się w 30 kolejce ze swoją poprzednią drużyną, Juventusem, w ramach 30 kolejki Serie A. Goliper trafił do Starej Damy w późnych latach 90-tych, by potem trafić do Torino, w którym spędził 5 kolejnych lat kariery. "Wiele zawdzięczam obu drużynom" przyznaje zawodnik w wywiadzie dla Datasport.it. "Dorastałem w Juve, gdzie stawiałem pierwsze kroki w futbolu. Potem przeniosłem się do Torino, którzy uwierzyli we mnie i dali możliwość zadebiutować wśród profesjonalistów. Dlatego kolejny ligowy pojedynek traktuję jak mecz derbowy, również dlatego że w Juve mam wielu przyjaciół." *Azzurri: Remis i bramka Iaquinty :Reprezentacja Włoch zremisowała w Bari w eliminacyjnym spotkaniu do Mistrzostw Świata 2010 z Irlandią 1-1, bramkę dającą prowadzenie Italii zdobył w 10 minucie Vincenzo Iaquinta (było to jego drugie trafienie dla Azzurrich), a wyrównał na minutę przed końcem Robbie Keane. Od pierwszej minuty na boisku pojawił się debiutant ze spotkania przeciwko Czarnogórze, Giampaolo Pazzini, ale zawodnik Sampdorii musiał opuścić boisko już po 240 sekundach. Przy walce o piłkę zderzył się bowiem z Johnem O'Shea, trafiając go łokciem w skroń i rozcinając mu skórę. Pan Stark z Niemiec nie wahał się ani chwili i pokazał czerwoną kartkę, co było bardzo surową decyzją, bo powtórki potwierdziły, że snajper gospodarzy koncentrował się wyłącznie na piłce. 5 minut później padła mimo to bramka dla Azzurrich - Pirlo zagrał na skrzydło do Grosso, ten wbiegł w pole karne i wystawił piłkę na 5 metr, gdzie stał Iaquinta, który bez problemów skierował ją do siatki. Od tej chwili grający w dziesiątkę Włosi skoncentrowali się na defensywie, a Irlandia próbowała odrobić jednobramkową stratę. Kilkakrotnie groźnie atakowała, ale zawsze na posterunku znajdował się pewnie interweniujący Gianluigi Buffon. W międzyczasie goście domagali się również rzutu karnego, bowiem w szesnastce Giorgio Chiellini powalił Whelana, ale arbiter nie przerwał gry. Gdy wydawało się, że trzy punkty pozostaną w Bari, na minutę przed końcem padła wyrównująca bramka - dalekie dośrodkowanie w pole karne Włochów, Folan zgrywa piłkę na 8 metr do Keane, który strzałem przy słupku pokonuje bezradnego Buffona. I w ten sposób po mało ciekawycm spotkaniu, czego głównym powodem było wyrzucenie na samym początku Pazziniego, obie reprezentacje podzieliły się punktami. :Włochy: Buffon - Zambrotta, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Brighi, Pirlo (Palombo 46), De Rossi - Pepe (Dossena 55), Pazzini, Iaquinta (Quagliarella 90) :Irlandia: Given - McShane, Dunne, O'Shea, Kilbane - Keogh (Folan 22), Whelan, Andrews (Gibson 54), S Hunt - Doyle (N Hunt 63), Keane Marzec 120px|right *Agent: Chelsea zainteresowana Trezeguet :Mimo, że prezydent Juve Giovanni Cobolli Gigli zaprzeczył wczoraj, jakoby Chelsea kontaktowała się z nim w sprawie możliwości transferu Davida Trezeguet, to agent Francuza potwierdza, że snajper może trafić latem do angielskiej Premier League. "Rozwód może odpowiadać obu stronom" przyznał Antonio Caliendo w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "David skupia się teraz wyłącznie na walce o Scudetto i dogonieniu Interu w tabeli, dlatego nie chce myśleć o niczym innym. Ale Chelsea i trzy inne klasowe angielskie drużyny są nim zainteresowane i nie mogę zaprzeczyć, by piłkarz nie chciał spróbować swoich sił na wyspach, gdzie na pewno odnalazłby się." Kontrakt 31-latka obowiązuje do 2011 roku, ale po krytyce Claudio Ranieriego Trezeguet nie gra ostatnio. "Porozmawiamy o tym z dyrektorami Juve. Mamy z nimi znakomity kontakt, więc będę mógł wszystko omówić. Zarząd jest świadomy obecnej sytuacji, ale też chce myśleć wyłącznie o Scudetto. Dlatego przedyskutujemy tę kwestię w odpowiednim momencie." *Causio: Cassano pasowałby do Juve :Były pomocnik Juventusu Franco Causio przekonuje na łamach prasy działaczy Starej Damy, by sięgnęli po napastnika Sampdorii, Antonio Cassano. Bianconeri chcą w przerwie letniej wzmocnić skład, szczególnie pozycję, którą po zakończeniu sezonu opuści Pavel Nedved, w gronie faworytów do jego zastąpienia wymienia się Diego z Werderu, Silvę z Valencii i właśnie Antonio Cassano. Causio, który grał w Juve na przełomie lat 70-tych i 80-tych, poleca byłego snajpera Romy i Realu Madryt. "Nie wiem, czy Juve stara się pozyskać Casasno, ale to jeden z najlepszych obecnie zawodników" uważa Causio w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "Wątpię, by trzeba w ogóle było dyskutować na ten temat. Każdy popełnia błędy w przeszłości, ale on poradził sobie z nimi i teraz jego zachowanie jest nienaganne." right|120px *Quagliarella: Nie odmówiłbym Juve :Napastnik Udinese Fabio Quagliarella przyznał, że gdyby Juventus złożył konkretną ofertę jego transferu, nie wahałby się ani chwili. We wtorek Tuttosport sugerował, że Bianconeri w przypadku sprzedaży Davida Trezeguet, będą chcieli pozyskać właśnie reprezentanta Włoch. Sam zawodnik natychmiast zareagował na takie doniesienia. "Gdyby Juventus się po mnie zgłosił, nie potrafiłbym odmówić" przyznał Quagiarella w wywiadzie dla Sportmediaset.it. "Grałem już dla Ascoli i Udinese, więc do kolekcji brakuje mi już tylko biało-czarnej koszulki Juve." Pomimo zapewnień Giovanni Cobolli Gigliego, odejście Davida Trezeguet do Chelsea wydaje się dosyć pewne, co potwierdził dziś agent Francuza, Antonio Caliendo. *Azzurrini: Bramka Giovinco :Dzięki trafieniu Sebastiana Giovinco, młodzieżowa reprezentacja Włoch zremisowała 1-1 w konfrontacji z rówieśnikami z Holandii. Początkowe minuty nie przyniosły zbyt wielu ciekawych akcji, ale pierwsza poważna sytuacja od razu została zamieniona na bramkę - w 21 minucie dośrodkowanie Gianni Zuiverloona wykorzystał strzałem głową Siem De Jong, pokonując Andrea Consigliego. Po 5 minutach mogło być już 2-0, ale po podaniu Urby Emanuelsona uderzenie Roya Beerensa wybronił golkiper Italii. Włosi odpowiedzieli dopiero w 35', Giovinco urwał się obrońcy i posłał atomowe uderzenie, sparowane przez Pieta Velthuizena. Chwilę później arbiter mógł podyktować rzut karny - młody snajper Juve minął dwóch piłkarzy przeciwnika, wbiegł w pole karne i został powalony przez Zuiverloona - ale nie przerwał gry. Goście w samej końcówce pierwszej połowy zdobyli wyrównującą bramkę - uderzenie z rzutu wolnego w wykonaniu Balotelliego po rykoszecie trafiło pod nogi Giovinco, który z linii pola karnego pokonał Velthuizena.Gio ponownie mógł wyprowadzić Italię na prowadzenie, ale w pierwszej akcji po wznowieniu gry nie sięgnął piłki po wrzutce Desseny. Na 15 minut przed końcem wyborną okazję zmarnował Acquafresca, oddając słaby strzał. Spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 1-1, a na boisku brylowali przede wszystkim Emanuelson i Beerens wśród gospodarzy oraz Marchisio, Giovinco i Santon po stronie Azzurrinich. :Holandia U-21: Velthuizen (Vermeer 46) - Zuiverloon (Verhagen 66), Wielaert, Wisgerhof, Pieters - De Jong (Fer 46), Meeuwis, Emanuelson (Luijckx 59), Beerens (Biseswar 46), Van Wolfswinkel (Poepon 79) - Elia (Amrabat 46) :Włochy U-21: Consigli - Santon, Santacroce, Marzorati, Criscito - Dessena (De Silvestri 63), Cigarini (Candreva 44), Marchisio (Morosini 88) - Giovinco (Di Gennaro 88), Balotelli (Poli 75), Acquafresca 120px|right *Powrót do Vinovo z Amaurim :Po dwóch i pół dnia odpoczynku, drużyna pod wodzą Claudio Ranieriego odbyła pierwszą sesję treningową w tym tygodniu. Dzisiaj rozpoczęła się ostatnia seria przygotowań do zbliżającego się spotkania przeciwko Chievo. Na liście nieobecnych znajduje się wciąż jedenastu kadrowiczów oraz Momo Sissoko, który rozpoczął dziś fizjoterapię. Natomiast obecny był już Amauri, który powrócił do Vinovo po rehabilitacji, jaką odbył w Cesenatico. Napatnik przeszedł najpierw badania z użyciem rezonansu magnetycznego, następnie zrobiono prześwietlenia, które wykazały dużą poprawę zdrowia po urazie, jakiego nabawił się na treningu 12 marca. Brazylijczyk będzie dalej kontynuować terapię, a jego stan zostanie oceniony na początku przyszłego tygodnia. Na boisku - oprócz Chimentiego, Manningera i Nocchiego - pojawiło się szesnastu zawodników, w tym Yago oraz trzech graczy z Primavery: De Paola, Alcibiade i Mirrarchi. Piłkarze powracający do zdrowia, czyli Legrottaglie, Zanetti, Camoranesi i De Ceglie, dołączyli do grupy na czas rozgrzewki i ćwiczeń nad posiadaniem piłki, aby szybciej powrócić do optymalnej formy. W Juventus Center pojawili się Alessio Secco oraz Jean-Claude Blanc, dyrektor generalny Bianconerich pokazał ośrodek treningowy specjalnemu gościowi, Fabrizio Giugiaro, sławnemu projektantowi i wielkiemu kibicowi Juve, który pomoże przy projekcie nowego stadionu Starej Damy. *Przed nami kolejne mecze reprezentacji :Wciąż świeże są wyniki weekendowych spotkań eliminacyjnych, a drużyny narodowe już szykują się do rozegrania kolejnej kolejki meczów, w których może zagrać jedenastu powołanych Bianconerich. Jeszcze dzisiaj młodzieżowa reprezentacja Italii pod wodzą Pierluigiego Casiraghiego podejmie Holendrów. O ile szkoleniowiec nie może liczyć na powracającego do zdrowia De Ceglie, o tym ma do dyspozycji trzech innych graczy z Turynu - to Claudio Marchisio, Sebastian Giovinco i nowy w kadrze Lorenzo Ariaudo, który znakomicie zaprezentował się przeciwko Austrii w środę, strzelając bramkę w debiucie. Jutro, 1 kwietnia, na boiska wybiegną dorośli kadrowicze. Szczególnie ciekawie zapowiada się konfrontacja włoskich trenerów w Bari - gdzie Włosi z Lippim zagrają przeciwko Irlandii pod wodzą Trappatoniego oraz jego asystentów: Tardelliego oraz Brady'ego. W kadrze Italii zagrać może trzech Bianconerich: Buffon, Chiellini oraz Iaquinta. Celem eliminacji jest awans do Mundialu w RPA, a o to powalczą: Knezevic (Chorwacja-Andorra), Grygera (Czechy-Słowacja) i Poulsen (Dania-Albania). Natomiast Mellberga i Tiago czeka jedynie towarzyskie spotkanie między Szwecją i Portugalią. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Mecz z Interem kluczowy :Giovanni Cobolli Gigli wziął udział w konwencji "Sportlab - nowe formuły w sporcie" we włoskim Domu Sportu w Rzymie. Oderwany na chwilę od tematów dyskusji, prezydent Juve wypowiedział się na temat najważniejszych wydarzeń kwietnia, czyli ligowego pojedynku z Interem oraz rewanżowego spotkania z Lazio w Pucharze Włoch. "Mecz przeciwko Nerazzurrim może być ostatnią szansą, by przedłużyć naszą wiarę w zdobycie Scudetta. Natomiast pokonanie Biancocelestich będzie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwoli nam trafić do finału Pucharu Włoch, a potencjalne zwycięstwo dałoby Juve 10-ty puchar, co byłoby rekordem. Oprócz tego Superpuchar zostanie rozegrany w Chinach, co może być kolejną okazją do promocji Juve w kraju, w którym już teraz jesteśmy świetnie znani." *Jutrzejszy trening bez kadrowiczów :Juventus powraca jutro o 15:00 do treningów, które mają przygotować drużynę do ligowego spotkania z Chievo, zaplanowanego na niedzielę o godz. 15:00 na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Trener Ranieri nie będzie miał wciąż do dyspozycji pełnej kadry, bowiem na zgrupowaniach reprezentacji wciąż znajdują się Bianconeri. Buffon, Chiellini i Iaquinta mogą zagrać przeciwko Irlandii trenowanej przez Giovanni Trapattoniego w środę, Poulsen po zwycięstwie Danii 3-0 nad Maltą oczekuje konfrontacji z Albanią, natomiast Grygerę czeka pojedynek ze Słowacją, a Knezevica z Andorrą. W innej sytuacji są Tiago i Mellberg, których reprezentacje nie walczą już o awans do Mistrzostw Świata w RPA, ale zmierzą się w meczach towarzyskich: Portugalia podejmie RPA w Lozannie, a Szwecja Serbią w Belgradzie. W kadrze zabraknie również Machisio i Giovinco, którzy razem z Ariaudo pojadą na mecz U21 przeciwko Holandii. 120px|right *Giovinco chce zostać mistrzem :Pierwszy pełny sezon Sebastiana Giovinco w Juve ciężko zaliczyć do całkowicie udanych, bowiem Atomowa Mrówka zagrał od pierwszej minuty jedynie w 12 spotkaniach we wszystkich rozgrywkach. W ostatnim czasie 22-latek gra dużo więcej i udawadnia swoją przydatność dla ekipy Claudio Ranieriego. "Dlaczego wciąż mówię, że nie opuszczę Turynu? To proste, w wieku 22 lat nie można robić w życiu niczego lepszego. To pewne, że nie mogę przez kolejne 15 lat siedzieć wyłącznie na ławce rezerwowych, ale naprawdę ciężko pracuję i chcę zostać w Juve. To jasne, że chciałbym grać w każdym meczu, potrzebuję ciągłości, to ważne dla każdego piłkarza" przyznaje Seba w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Chcę wygrywać, ponieważ jeśli chce się zostać mistrzem, trzeba zdobyć coś cennego, a ja chcę tego dokonać dla Juventusu. Del Piero nie zdobył Złotej Piłki? Ale to nie oznacza, że nie jest mistrzem, zresztą to triumfator z ostatniego Mundialu. Dla mnie Alex jest kolegą z drużyny i jej kapitanem. Dlatego doradza nie tylko młodszym zawodnikom." Możliwe, że Giovinco trafi do reprezentacji narodowej na Mistrzostwa Świata w RPA. "Nie określę procentowo mojej szansy na wyjazd do Afryki Południowej, ale nie będę też ukrywał, że myślę o tym. Ale najpierw chcę sobie wyrobić pozycję w Juventusie. Kim bym był, gdybym nie został piłkarzem? Pewnie skończyłbym na środku ulicy" żartuje Gio. "A tak na poważnie to pewnie zająłbym się obróbką metalu, podobnie jak mój ojciec, Giovanni." *Chiellini uniknął kolejnego złamania :Prześwietlenie potwierdziło, że Giorgio Chiellini nie uszkodził ponownie nosa, dlatego będzie mógł zagrać przeciwko Irlandii. Obrońca razem z Antonio Di Natale trafił do tego samego szpitala po dzisiejszym treningu reprezentacji Włoch w Coverciano. Piłkarz Juve nosi od tygodnia ochroną maskę, ale dwukrotnie krwawił podczas wczorajszego spotkania z Czarnogórą, wygranego przez Azzurrich 2-0. Potwierdziło się, że zawodnik ponownie otrzymał silny cios w głowę, ale maska zaabsorbowała całą siłę uniemożliwiając kolejne uszkodzenie, dzięki czemu będzie mógł zagrać w środę na Stadio San Nicola przeciwko Irlandii. 120px|right *Primavera: Popis Yago :Primavera Juventusu zanotowała wysokie zwycięstwo nad Parmą na boisku w Vinovo. Ostateczny wynik to 3-0, a dwie bramki zdobył Yago, jedną dorzucił powracający po zawieszeniu Daud. W pierwszej połowie nie działo się na murawie nic specjalnego, ale w drugiej Bianconeri pokazali grę na najwyższym poziomie: szybką, przemyślaną i konsekwentną. W spotkaniu wystąpił również Lorenzo Ariaudo, który zszedł na 15 minut przed końcem, ale jest już gotowy, aby dołączyć z powrotem do kadry U21. Przed Primaverą teraz dwa spotkania w Turynie - najpierw w sobotę konfrontacja z Pisą, następnie w czwartek 9 kwietnia pojedynek przeciwko Piacenzy. *Bianconeri w reprezentacjach :Oprócz meczu reprezentacji Włoch z Buffonem, Iaquintą i Chiellinim, która wygrała w Podgoricy z Czarnogórą 2-0, w sobotę wystąpili również inni zawodnicy Juventusu. Czechy Zdenka Grygery zremisowały bezbramkowo ze Słowenią, podobnym rezultatem zakończył się pojedynek Portugalii z Tiago w składzie oraz Szwecji Olofa Mellberga. Obaj zawodnicy zaliczyli solidne zawody, szczególnie portugalski pomocnik odzyskuje optymalną formę, jaką błyszczał we Francji. Christian Poulsen pomógł Danii pokonać Maltę 3-0, trafieniami popisali się Larsen (dwukrotnie) oraz Nordstrand. Należy również pochwalić reprezentantów Włoch za postawę w dzisiejszym meczu eliminacyjnym. Serwis Goal.com ocenił występ Gigiego Buffona na 6.5 podkreślając, że golkiper nie miał zbyt wiele pracy, ale w kilku sytuacjach zachował się znakomicie, szczególnie przy strzale Djalovica z najbliższej odległości, Giorgio Chielliniemu postawiono 7.0, czyli najwyższą ocenę w formacji defensywnej (więcej otrzymał tylko najlepszy na boisku Pirlo), a Vincenzo Iaquinta za występ dostał 6.0. right|120px *El. MŚ: Czarnogóra 0-2 Włochy :Karny wykorzystany przez Andreę Pirlo i trafienie głową w wykonaniu debiutanta Giampaolo Pazziniego pozwoliło odnieść Azzurrim cenne zwycięstwo 2-0 nad Czarnogórą. Włosi już przed pierwszym gwizdkiem zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że muszą wygrać, by utrzymać prowadzenie w tabeli nad Irlandią, co nie było łatwym zadaniem ze względu na liczne kontuzje, m.in. Camoranesiego, Perrotty, Gattuso, Gilardino i Toniego. Dlatego od pierwszych minut na boisku pojawił się Vincenzo Iaquinta z Juve (obok innych Bianconerich: Buffona i Chielliniego), który razem z Quagliarellą i Di Natale stworzyli tercet napastników. Już na samym początku jeden z napastników Udinese został złapany na spalonym, choć powtórki pokazały, że sędzia liniowy nie miał racji, chwilę później Palombo ukarano kartką za wyjście z muru przy rzucie wolnym wykonywanym przez Vukcevica. Di Natale już po pięciu minutach opuszczał boisko z powodu poważnej kontuzji kolana, a zastąpił go kolega z Udine, Simone Pepe. W 10 minucie Pirlo zagrał w pole karne, piłkę w polu karnym zagrał głową Iaquinta, ale trafiła ona w rękę Bataka. Arbiter wskazał na jedenasty metr, który na bramkę zamienił pomocnik Milanu. Kolejna akcja mogła przynieść wyrównującą bramkę - po fatalnym zagraniu Palombo Jovetica nieprzepisowo zatrzymał Fabio Cannavaro, a pan Atkinson pokazał mu tylko żółtą kartkę, choć spokojnie mógł go od razu wyrzucić z boiska. Buffon musiał się i tak wykazać, bo groźnie strzelali Jovetic oraz Vukcevic. Tuż po przerwie mogła paść druga bramka dla Azzurrich - Pepe wyszedł z kontrą, zagrał do Iaquinty, ale ten trafił w Quagliarellę. Czarnogóra miała znakomitą okazję do wyrównania w 67 minucie - po dośrodkowaniu Boskovica z najbliższej odległości wolejem uderzył Djalovic, ale desperacka interwencja Buffona uchroniła Włochów przed stratą bramki. Po paru minutach było jednak już 2-0 - długa piłka od Pirlo trafiła do Pepe, ten dośrodkował do Pazziniego, który z najbliższej odległości wpakował piłkę głową do siatki. W ten sposób Azzurri utrzymali prowadzenie w tabeli grupy 8. :Czarnogóra: Poleksic - Pavlcevic, Basa, Batak, Bozovic - Drincic, Pekovic (Vujovic 79), Boskovic - Jovetic, Vukcevic (Zverotic 88) - Djalovic (Beciraj 71) :Włochy: Buffon - Zambrotta, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Palombo, Pirlo (Brighi 81), De Rossi - Quagliarella, Iaquinta (Pazzini 58), Di Natale (Pepe 8) :Sędzia: Atkinston (Anglia) *Ostatni trening przed odpoczynkiem :Ze względu na rundę kwalifikacyjną do Mistrzostw Świata, Claudio Ranieri przyznał drużynie dwa dni odpoczynku, dlatego treningi zostaną wznowione dopiero we wtorek o 15:00. Dzisiejszego poranka w ostatniej sesji w tym tygodniu, trwającej nieco ponad godzinę, wzięło udział 15 zawodników. Chimenti z Manningerem trenowali oddzielnie na siłowni, a później pobiegali po boisku. Podobnie Nedved, który wczoraj walczył z zapaleniem gardła, dziś pracował na sali gimnastycznej. Reszta najpierw odbyła krótką rozgrzewkę, by później potrenować nad techniką. Na koniec przewidziano mini-mecz sześciu na sześciu. W pierwszej drużynie zagrali Giovinco, Marchisio (obaj powołani do kadry U21) razem z Molinaro, Ekdalem, Legrottaglie i De Ceglie, którzy zmierzyli się z ekipą stworzoną przez Del Piero, Zanettiego, Zebinę, Camoranesiego, Salihamidzica oraz Marchionnego. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: 30% na Scudetto :Prezydent Giovanni Cobolli Gigli zdradził nieco szczegółów dotyczących strategii klubu na zbliżające się mercato, przyznając, że Juve planuje wydać dosyć pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. "Nie będę wymieniał nikogo po nazwisku, ale Jean-Claude Blanc od jakiegoś czasu potwierdza, że naszym celem jest znalezienie następcy dla Pavla Nedveda" przyznał Gigli w wywiadzie dla Sky Italia. "Nic nie jest niemożliwe, ale nie zdradzę żadnych personaliów. Dzięki uczestnictwu w Lidze Mistrzów zgromadziliśmy odpowiednie fundusze - z ekonomicznego i sportowego punktu widzenia. Dlatego jasne jest, że wykonamy pewne ruchy na rynku, ale nie planujemy pozbywać się nikogo znaczącego. Przede wszystkim należy zapanować nad różnicą między przychodami a wydatkami. Scudetto? Myślę, że Juventus ma około 30% szans na jego zdobycie, przed nami wciąż bezpośredni pojedynek z Interem. Walka jest zredukowana, ale wciąż wierzymy." *Hamsik przymierzany na następcę Nedveda :Juventus snuje dalekosiężne plany, w których as Napoli Marek Hamsik miałby zastąpić odchodzącego po zakończeniu sezonu Pavla Nedveda - sugeruje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Wygląda na to, że Słowaka mają przekonać znakomite warunki kontraktu w wysokości 3 mln euro przez cztery lata, wyłącząjąc premie, co stanowi trzykrotność jego obecnej. Z drugiej strony nawet jeśli zawodnik przyjmie taką ofertę, to na transfer musi się zgodzić prezydent Azzurrich Aurelio De Laurentiis, który zawsze był przeciwny sprzedaży swojego podopiecznego, choć może przekona go oferowane przez Bianconerich 15 mln euro. W takie rozwiązanie nie wierzy jednak rzecznik agenta Hamsika, Jury Venglos. "Zamiarem Marka jest pozostanie w Neapolu, w tej chwili nic się w tej sprawie nie zmieni. Każdego dnia prasa łączy go z transferem do Interu, Milanu czy Juventusu, ale nie ma powodu, dla którego powinien zmieniać barwy klubowe. Hamsik chce zostać w Napoli, tego teraz chce najbardziej. Gdyby było inaczej, jego nastawienie do nowego kontraktu byłoby zupełnie inne, on wierzy w swoją drużynę" podkreśla w wywiadze dla Radio Kiss Kiss. 120px|right *Poker z Primaverą :Ze względu na przerwę związaną z meczami reprezentacji narodowych, piłkarze, którzy pozostali w Turynie, rozegrali mini-mecz z drużyną stworzoną z graczy Primavery i Berrettich. W pierwszej połowie na murawie pojawili się Ekdal i Marchionni, którzy później dołączyli do Salihamidzica, trenującego na siłowni. Na pół godziny pojawił się również Nicola Legrottaglie, nie było Nedveda, który walczy z zapaleniem gardła, a Manninger z Chimentim trenowali oddzielnie. Po dwóch 30-minutowych połowach dorosła kadra wygrała 4-1, a bramki zdobywali Del Piero (dwie) i po jednej Trezeguet z Marchisio. Na środku obrony dosyć nietypowo wystąpił Cristian Molinaro obok Legrottaglie, na bokach Zebina z De Ceglie, w pomocy po połowie zagrali Camoranesi z Marchionnim, a towarzyszyli im Zanetti, Marchisio oraz Giovinco, natomiast atak stworzyli Del Piero z Trezeguet. Jutro z rana kolejna sesja treningowa, następnie przerwa do wtorkowego popołudnia. *Alex nie boi się Cassano :Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że chętnie widziałby Antonio Cassano w Juventusie i nie boi się rywalizacji o miejsce w ataku. Stara Dama potwierdziła niedawno, że interesuje się snajperem Sampdorii i złożyła nawet ofertę - 15 mln euro plus Sergio Almiron. "Moja piłkarska kariera to dobry powód, by nie bać się przybycia Cassano ani nikogo innego" uważa Alex w wywiadzie dla La Repubblica. "Z drugiej strony wątpię, by mogła być między nami jakaś ogromna rywalizacja, ponieważ gramy na nieco innych pozycjach i z pewnością moglibyśmy występować obok siebie. Zresztą każde kolejne wzmocnienie Juventusu to dobry znak również dla mnie." Del Piero nie został powołany przez Marcello Lippiego na mecze z Czarnogórą i Irlandią. "Marcello Lippi jest wobec mnie bardzo szczery, przyznając, że chce zobaczyć w akcji innych zawodników, a ja powinienem dalej grać na wysokim poziomie w Juve" tłumaczy kapitan Bianconerich. "Pozostaje mi się pogodzić z jego decyzją. To nie problem, bo Lippi nie skreślił mnie." 120px|right *Marchionni: Odzyskałem miejsce :Z powodu kontuzji Mauro Camoranesiego w tym sezonie znaczącą rolę w drużynie Claudio Ranieriego odegrał Marco Marchionni, który do tej pory sam borykał się z urazami. "W tym roku udało mi się odzyskać miejsce w Juve, naprawdę wierzyłem, że stać mnie na to, że udowodnię swoją wartość i dlatego jestem szczęśliwy, że udało mi się pomóc drużynie. Bardzo żałowałem, że z powodu drobnej kontuzji opuściłem mecz w Lidze Mistrzów, ale teraz jest już wszystko w porządku. W przeciągu 10 najbliższych dni do składu powrócą wszyscy zawodnicy, więc trener będzie narzekał na zbyt dużą kadrę, co bardzo nas mobilizuje. Oczywiście, wciąż wierzymy w naszą szansę, inaczej nas by tu nie było, chcemy deptać Interowi po piętach. To, co już uzyskaliśmy, napawa optymizmem, ale strata siedmiu punktów nie będzie łatwa do odrobienia, choć przed nami jeszcze bezpośrednia konfrontacja. Ale najważniejsze, by myśleć tylko o najbliższym meczu do rozegrania. Po przerwie przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć z Chievo, następnie czeka nas Genoa. Musimy oba te spotkania wygrać i liczyć na potknięcie Interu. W przeciwnym razie naszym celem będzie nadrobienie punktów w bezpośredniej rywalizacji, szczególnie, że często w ostatnich kolejkach dzieją się różne rzeczy. A przed nami jeszcze Puchar Włoch." *Legrottaglie: 9 finałów :"Z pewnością nie brakuje nam motywacji, przed nami jeszcze dziewięć spotkań i potraktujemy je jak dziewięć finałów, Wyprzedzamy Milan o siedem punktów, tyle samo tracimy do Interu - jesteśmy więc w połowie drogi, dlatego na pewno wciąż powalczymy o Scudetto czy utrzymanie drugiego miejsca." Wyraźnie słychać, że powracający do zdrowia Nicola Legrottaglie jest bardzo zmotywowany i nie może doczekać się spotkania z Interem, zaplanowanego na 18 kwietnia. "Bezpośredni pojedynek będzie miał ogromne znaczenie, może być nawet decydujący. Końcowy wynik pozostawi ślad na morale, a dla nas zwycięstwo może oznaczać wielki krok naprzód, którego jeszcze nie wykonaliśmy. Ale w tej chwili kalkulacje są bez sensu, musimy najpierw skupiać się na każdym pojedynczym spotkaniu. Teraz nasze wyniki są równie ważne, jak te osiągane przez Inter, to oni zadecydują o końcowej tabeli Serie A." Obecne dyskusje w prasie zaczynają skupiać się wyłącznie na letnim wzmocnieniach Juve, a Nicola uważa, że takie dywagacje okazują brak szacunku dla obecnego składu. "Myślę, że obecny skład dowiódł swojej wartości, każdy powinien być dumny z tego sezonu, podobnie jak z poprzdniego. Dlatego myślenie o przyszłości to okazanie braku szacunku wobec tych, którzy zapracowali na nasz wynik." 120px|right *Brazzo: Gramy dobrze, tabela się nie liczy :"Po kontuzji ścięgna rozegrałem cztery mecze z rzędu, więc to normalne, że czuję zmęczenie mięśni. Z tego powodu trenowałem wczoraj i dziś oddzielnie, ale to było tak zaplanowane i w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni powrócę do normalnych ćwiczeń w grupie." Dobrze usłyszeć takie słowa z ust Hasana Salihamidzica, który w ostatnich kilku meczach błyszczał przygotowaniem fizycznym. "Tak, jestem zadowolony z ostatniej formy, ale trzeba sprawiedliwie przyznać, że cała drużyna gra dużo lepiej. Musimy kontynuować naszą zwycięską passę w kolejnych ligowych spotkaniach, póki co nie patrzę jeszcze w tabelę, ponieważ do zdobycia jest wciąż 27 punktów, dlatego musimy myśleć o każdym pojedynczym meczu. Jeśli uda się nam utrzymać odpowiednie nastawienie, wtedy na dwa czy trzy mecze przed końcem rozgrywek będziemy mogli poczuć satysfakcję." *Ciężka praca w Vinovo :Przed Juventusem dni ciężkiej pracy w Vinovo. Korzystając z przerwy w rozgrywkach ligowych, Claudio Ranieri może powitać zawodników wracających do kadry po kontuzjach. Oczywiście, wciąż nieobecnych jest ósemka graczy powołanych do reprezentacji, ale grupa i tak z dnia na dzień jest coraz większa. Podczas dzisiejszej sesji praktycznie od początku uczestniczyli w niej Zanetti, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ekdal i Camoranesi, którzy wzięli udział również w mini-meczu bez bramkarzy. Następnie Legrottaglie z Ekdalem ćwiczyli oddzielnie pod okiem Capanny, natomiast Mauro powrócił na siłownię. Cieszy fakt, że Zanetti razem z De Ceglie kontynuowali trening w grupie, skupiając się m.in. na ćwiczeniu strzałów. Na boisku pojawiło się również kilku zawodników Primavery, konkretnie Daud, Alcibiade, Yago i Duravia, a Nocchi i Pinsoglio trenowali z Chimentim i trenerem Giorgio Pellizzaro. Nadal oddzielnie pracuje Hasan Salihamidzic, podobnie jak wracający do zdrowia Alex Manninger. 120px|right *Media: Porozumienie w sprawie Cassano :Włoska prasa sugeruje, że Juventus doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie transferu napastnika Sampdorii Antonio Cassano. Jak podaje Tuttosport, ostatnie spotkanie między patronem Juve, Johnem Elkannem, a szefem Dorii Riccardo Garrone, przyniosło pierwsze efekty. Wygląda więc na to, że do Genui w ramach wymiany powędruje były pomocnik Empoli Sergio Bernardo Almiron, który w Turynie całkowicie się nie sprawdził i ostatnio trafił do Fiorentiny, oraz pokaźna suma pieniędzy - mówi się nawet o 16 mln euro. Wcześniej sugerowano, że Bianconeri za snajpera m.in. Romy i Realu Madryt gotowi są oddać Sebastiana Giovinco, ale odrzucono taką możliwość. *Brazzo i Camor na siłowni :Tydzień bez meczów ligowych rozpoczął się od popołudniowej sesji treningowej, w której wzięło udział 22 zawodników, w tym dziewiątka z Primavery. Brakuje oczywiście piłkarzy powołanych na mecze reprezentacji, a jako pierwsi do Turynu powrócą w następny wtorek Mellberg i Tiago, reszta zawita w stolicy Piemontu dopiero w czwartek. Warto odnotować, że na siłowni trenowali dziś Camoranesi z Salihamidzicem, natomiast z powodu zapalenia gardła na zgrupowanie młodzieżówki nie pojechał Ekdal, któremu pozwolono odpocząć. Wtorek był pierwszym dniem, w którym do treningów obok Chimentiego i Pinsoglio powrócił Manninger. W pierwszej części sesji trenerzy Capanna i Damiano poprowadzili rozgrzewkę z piłką, następnie odbyło się kilka ćwiczeń z żonglerki, a na koniec rozegrano tradycyjny mini-mecz bez bramkarzy. Legrottaglie, De Ceglie i Zanetti skoncentrowali się wyłącznie na przygotowaniu fizycznym i nie brali udziału w ostatnim treningu. 120px|right *Jorge Andrade powraca? :Zapomniany chyba przez wszystkich Jorge Andrade udzielił ostatnio wywiadu, w który wyraża nadzieję na szybki powrót do futbolu na najwyższym poziomie po okresie usłanym kontuzjami. 30-latek nie gra praktycznie od 18 miesięcy, a teraz przechodzi rehabilitację po czwartej poważnej kontuzji w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. "Fizycznie i mentalnie nie może być lepiej. Czasy chodzenia o kulach i innych komplikacji mijają, coraz więcej trenuję na boisku, prognozy są optymistyczne, co bardzo cieszy. To część mojego zawodu, tak na to patrzę. Kontuzje przyszły w najgorszym okresie - przed Mistrzostwami Świata i Europy, ale pracuję nad jak najszybszym powrotem. Czy jestem w stanie wrócić do gry na najwyższym poziomie? Oczywiście, że tak. Dlatego tyle we mnie motywacji i energii, a rekonwalescencja ma przynieść pożądane efekty. Wierzę, że tak będzie, problemy już za mną, teraz patrzę w przyszłość." Wydawało się, że Juventus wraz z informacją o kolejnym urazie Portugalczyka, rozwiąże z nim kontrakt, Andrade zapewnia jednak, że do niczego takiego nie doszło. "Juventus to mój klub. Po każdym dniu fizjoterapii myślę o tym, aby z powrotem zobaczyć kolegów z Juve. Tam jest moja przyszłość i w przeciwieństwie do tego, co napisano, nie rozwiązałem mojego kontraktu. Mogę z największym spokojem zapewnić, że mój kontrakt z Bianconerimi wciąż jest ważny, nikt nie może go jednostronnie unieważnić i chcę grać dla Juve do ostatniego dnia mojej umowy. Dlatego ciągle walczę o jak najszybszy powrót do pełni formy. Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie, kiedy wrócę. Wiem, że to już niedługo, ale nie chcę się niepotrzebnie spieszyć. W piłce pracujemy w grupie, ale teraz muszę być trochę bardziej egoistyczny i myśleć tylko o sobie i moim leczeniu. Czy czuję się nieszczęśliwy? Dla mnie to ktoś taki, kto trafi w słupek w ostatnim rzucie karnym podczas jakiegoś finału i go przegra. Dlatego pechowiec nie móże mieć tak bogateh kariery, jak ja: od Amadory poprzez FC Porto, Deportivo, Selecao i teraz Juventus." *Juve zainteresowane Zunigą :Choć obrońca Sieny Juan Zuniga rozgrywa swój pierwszy sezon w Serie A, to już zdążył przykuć uwagę najlepszych europejskich drużyn - pytanie tylko, czy już tego lata zmieni barwy klubowe. "Otrzymaliśmy już kilka ofert i wszystkie pochodzą od najmocniejszych ekip" przyznaje agent Kolumbijczyka, Riccardo Calleri w wywiadzie dla Sportala. "Piłkarz lubi Włochy, ale będzie rozważał również zagraniczne propozycje, dlatego dopiero zobaczymy. Na pewno od czerwca, gdy rozpocznie się letnie mercato, będzie o nim głośno. Juan chce grać w Lidze Mistrzów, dlatego spróbujemy znaleźć takie rozwiązanie, które zadowoli zarówno piłkarza, jak i Sienę." Gdyby Zuniga zdecydował się na pozotanie w Italii, to najbardziej skorzystałby na przeprowadzce do Turynu, gdzie pozycja Zdenka Grygery na prawiej obronie nie jest pewna. Jednak walka o podpis wartego 8 mln euro obrońcy z pewnością będzie pasjonująca, bowiem w kolejce ustawiły się takie drużyny jak West Ham, Arsenal, Sevilla, Fiorentina, Palermo czy Milan. 120px|right *Ranieri: Odrobić punkty przed Derby D'Italia :Już za niecały miesiąc Juventus będzie gościł Inter na ostatnich ligowych Derby D'Italia w tym sezonie i wielu uważa, że będzie to mecz decydujący o tym, kto zdobędzie w tym roku mistrzostwo Włoch. Jednak Claudio Ranieri jest innego zdania, podkreślając znaczenie obecnej różnicy punktowej. "Nie możemy po prostu wierzyć, że drużyna nas wyprzedzająca, do tego bardzo mocna, przegra ligę" uważa taktyk w wywiadzie dla La Repubblica. "Ale jeśli ktoś ma stracić Scudetto, to tylko jedna drużyna, a praktycznie już tylko my możemy je odebrać. Czy mecz Juve - Inter będzie decydujący? Chciałbym tego, ale tylko wtedy, gdy różnica będzie mniejsza, co byłoby ciekawsze dla wszystkich. Jeśli natomiast pozostanie na tym poziomie, co teraz, to będzie to po prostu kolejne ważne spotkanie między liderem tabeli i drugą drużyną, ale z dużą stratą." Tinkerman skomentował również sytuację Sebastiana Giovinco. "Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Giovinco miałby opuszczać Juventus. Wierzę również, że już niedługo do składu wrócą Camoranesi, Marchisio i Legrottaglie. Te kontuzje to zmora wszystkich drużyn, nie tylko Juventusu." *Antonio Cassano szuka domu w Turynie :Juventus przyznał niedawno, że ich głównym celem podczas zbliżającego się letniego mercato będzie napastnik Sampdorii Antonio Cassano, a La Gazzetta dello Sport dodaje, że Fantantonio nie traci czasu i już szuka sobie domu w Turynie. Według dziennika, agent 26-latka, Giuseppe Bozzo, kontaktował się niedawno z agencją nieruchumości w Chivasso, miejscowości położonej niedaleko stolicy Piemontu. Wczoraj natomiast prezydent Juve Giovanni Cobolli Gigli przyznał, że podoba mu się gra byłego snajpera Romy i Realu, a media sugerują, że w grę wchodzi umowa w wysokości 12 mln euro i połowa karty Sebastiana Giovinco. Kategoria:Strona główna